5 Years Later
by howmellarkable1201
Summary: After a painful goodbye of Percy and Annabeth, what happens when they meet again, all grown up, 5 years later? BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY. : PLEASE R&R I UPDATE FAST, I PROMISE.
1. Chapter 1

Percy and I walked in the beach, hand in hand, enjoying the hot summer breeze. We just went swimming, and in an instant, I was dry. We both lay in the sand, just staring at the clouds. I've been hiding it since the start of the summer, and now, I have to tell him.

"Percy, I have to tell you something." I whisper, so he faces me.

"Anything, Annabeth." He answers, and I sigh heavily.

"I'm going to San Francisco next week, Percy." I tell him calmly, and his expression was still normal.

"Oh good! You visiting your dad? I'll also be having a vacation and-"

"For good." I interrupt him, which makes him shut up.

"My dad insisted that I stay with him, he said he's getting lonely. He assured that no monsters would come near me." I explain, and Percy finally speaks up.

"What? Why you -why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a straight forward question, and not the usual beating around the bush.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't know how to tell you and-"

"If you told me earlier, then we could've bonded more this summer. Now we only have a week left." he slumped back to the sand, his face miserable.

"Look Percy, it doesn't matter if I told you just now. Anyway, I think a long distance relationship isn't gonna work either." I whisper, and he finally gets it.

"You-you're breaking up with me?" he shouts, the sea forming bigger waves.

"Percy, as much as I love you, I don't think we can keep this relationship with us this far. I mean, we can't Iris message every day; you'll need a million drachmas for that. And when we're far away from each other, I'm sure we couldn't help but meet others, and fall in love with them." I finish, and I know that even if his face was still mad, he knew that I was right.

Percy sighs. "Well, I would try to work it out at first, but seems like your heart is too weak, it already gave up." he stands up, and takes his shirt off, walking to the shore.

"I guess it's goodbye then, Wise Girl." he whispers, before drowning all his worries as he dived into the water.

5 years later, here I am, living in my new apartment here in San Francisco. So far, no monsters came to attack me. I lived with my father for 4 1/2 years, and after working as a librarian here in our public library, I managed to earn some money for an apartment of my own.

It was a Monday today, and I had to deliver some new books that my boss said to the library. I was running, because I was an hour late for work. I've managed to avoid the people going through my opposite direction, since I imagined them to be like training in camp. I was a few meters away from the library, when a man knocked me over, almost all of the books dumped to the canal beside me.

Percy's POV  
It's been 5 years before well, you know what, and I've never heard of her. She never sent me letters, or even iris messages. I kind of missed her, actually, but she hurt my heart. If only she told me sooner...

Oh well, I don't want to talk about that right now. As of the moment, I have a new girlfriend, and her name's Madge. She has long, straight blonde hair,and baby blue eyes. She's petite, and I met her in a double date with Grover. She's actually almost perfect, except that she's so flirty and vulnerable and weak. That is why I think Annabeth's still the best. STOP IT PERCY.

Unfortunately, she's a mortal, so I have to make a lame excuse every time I stay for hours in the pool underwater. She had to visit her best friend in San Francisco, and she begged me to go with her, and of course, I refused. I remember talking to her the night before the flight.

"But, please! Just this once! And have a break with work! You can relax there. It'll only be about 4 days." she insisted.

"Madge! You know I'm an anti social right now, remember? I'd rather stay herein New York." I retort.

It's San Francisco, for Zeus' sake. Even just the name of that city reminds me of her. UGH. Get over her, Percy. She probably forgot about you already.

I stare at her. Well, she is your girlfriend after all, and not Annabeth. Might as well just accompany her.

"Fine." I say in defeat, and she smiles, pecking my lips just before she leaves.

Now I'm here, in San Francisco. It's actually our first day here, and I woke up late. Now, I was about to pick her up in Macy's.

"Percy! Good thing you're awake already. I'm paying now, just pick me up in about 15 minutes." She says, and before I say an 'ok', she ends the call.

I sigh, just walking to Macy's since I didn't want to ride a taxi anymore. It always reminded me of the Grey Sisters taxi we rode a few years back. Even just thinking about it made me sick.

I start to jog now, might as well exercise. I could already see the Macy's store not far away, when I bumped into a woman, going the opposite direction.

She fell down, some of the books that she carried dumping into the canal beside us.

"Vlacas." She muttered to herself, and my eyes widen. _Hey, that was Ancient Greek._ I shook my head, maybe it was just something else.

"I'm sorry. I'm really clumsy." I say, while I help her pick the books that fell on the hard pavement.

For a second, I stared at her, but she was concentrating on fixing the mess, so all I saw was her hair.

It was shiny, curly blonde hair, which reminded me of Annabeth's.

I stared at it for a while, when I notice a strand that stood out from all her pretty locks.

It was a gray streak.

Annabeth's POV

Oh Zeus, I'm late for work, and now I messed up all the books. If only Percy was here, he could've dried them all in a second. But no, he wasn't here, and now I have about half a dozen books dumped in dirty canal water.

I finally finished picking up all the books, when I notice that the man didn't help me after a while.

Percy's POV

Her hair had a single gray streak, and I couldn't help but think that she was Annabeth. Hey, some people have weird gray hair too, right? I turn my attention to the books that were all wet now.

"I bumped into you. I'm sorry, oh my gods." She says, and my eyes widen.

"OH. I mean, uh, God. Oh my God." she corrects herself, and I gasp.

She looks up, and my jaw dropped.

She looked straight at me, with mesmerizing, stormy grey eyes.

Her hair. Her expression. Her eyes.

It was Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

_Vlacas_, Annabeth. Why do you keep adding the s in god. You are not in Olympus, nor in Camp.

I mentally smack myself in the head, and just face the guy.

He was wearing a pair of Ray-bans, his black hair all shaggy and messy._ Oh, how he looked so much like Percy,_I thought in my head.

His jaw dropped, and now I was really creeped out.

He took his shades off, and now, I was in shock too.

Twinkling, sea green eyes, now staring back at me.

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Wise Girl?"

**So there's the first chapter! Please review if you want me to continue! The next chapter is ready, just waiting for some comments and reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! First of all thank you so much for the reviews! Now on to chapter 2, **

Percy's POV

"Wise Girl?"

"Seaweed Brain?" we both say at the same time. And before more people stare at us, I pull her into an alley nearby.

We both stared at each other, and before things go awkward, I hug her tight.

Thank the gods, she hugged back, or I'd be like so embarrassed hugging my ex and all. I mean, I'm sure we were both too overwhelmed or something to think about our painful past right now.

I stroke her hair softly. _Oh, how I missed doing this to her. Whenever I'd try doing that to Madge, she'd go all crazy and sermon me on why I touched her perfect and salon-treated hair. _That was one of the things I disliked in Madge. She wouldn't let me show my sweet and caring side.

We just stood there for about a minute, then Annabeth released the hug.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain, I never knew I'd see you here!" she said, her eyes boring into mine.

I feel that thing again, like it was the first time I saw her, all perfect and pretty. It was like I was in heaven and-

"Hello, Earth to Seaweed Brain." She says, while waving her hand at my frozen face.

I shake my head, snapping me back to reality. I give her a quick smile. "Small world, isn't it?" I say. Ugh, what a stupid first line, Percy. Hmm, which is why I was called Seaweed Brain.

"Oh gods, I missed you so much! And you, you're working already?" I finally form a good sentence, which makes her smile.

"The books. The glasses. I guess you figured it out?" she giggles, and for the first time, I notice her outfit.

Her hair was well, the usual, all pretty and perfect by her shoulders. She wore a simple white blouse, tucked in a light green pencil skirt. She wore a simple 3 inch heels, and topped it off with some reading glasses which hung from her neck.

"Hmm, let me guess. A dentist!" I joke in purpose, which makes her laugh. I smile mentally inside; Annabeth is one of the few people I knew that laughed at my super corny and over-used jokes.

"Super close, Seaweed Brain." She answers, which makes us both laugh harder.

"You look good wearing that, you know?" I compliment her, making her blush.

She slaps my arm playfully, probably just to make things not awkward. "And why would you say that, Percy?" she asks.

"You look exactly like your mother, like when I saw her in New York one time." I reminisce, and somehow, Annabeth gets it.

"Oh really? When was that?"

I pretend to scratch my chin like an old man. "Well, it was about a year ago and Athena was well I was-uhh, nevermind. Why are we talking about it this nonsense? " I stop myself, and Annabeth gives me a weird look.

"Never, and I mean NEVER put the word 'Athena' and 'nonsense' in a sentence, Percy." She says. "My mother, is always full of sense." She somewhat scolds me, and I felt like a puppy being spanked on the butt because I peed in my owner's bed.

"Sorry, mam. Never happening again." I say, and she goes back to her normal not harsh self and smiles.

I sigh. I never should've brought that topic to her. It was about a month after our well, you know what, and I had to pick my mother up from the library. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK

I stepped inside the library, the room so quiet. All I heard was the sound of pages shuffling, or the reader's breathing. I scan the small section, trying to find my mom through the sea of books. I never really liked reading, it was hell for me. (No offense, Hades. Still one of the coolest Gods I know) Even trying to read a simple _The cat jumped over the hat _would leave me sweating and pounding the table in frustration, just trying to get those words out of my mouth. That was my disadvantage in my mortal life. But in camp and in Olympus, I could speed read Ancient Greek every time.

Anyway, my mom texted me that she was in the Greek Mythology section. _Oohh, she was probably stalking on pictures of my dad._ I found the nearest librarian, and before I could speak, she turned around.

Once I saw her scary, dark grey eyes, I knew in an instant who she was.

"Why hello there, Percy." Athena whispered softly. She wore that same outfit Annabeth had right now, except that her eyes looked a million years older.

"Lady Athena." I say, and bow my head slightly at her.

Athena's face doesn't change. "Son of Poseidon, I've heard about your recent argument with my daughter." She says calmly, and I become a little too defensive.

"Um, sorry, but your daughter broke up with me." I say in a straight forward manner, and her face becomes more stern and serious.

"Percy Jackson. I have not said anything yet and you're already too defensive. First of all, Annabeth, though the wise girl that she is, was actually dumb to not tell you earlier. I understand that you are hurt, but let me remind you, that war is not the answer. I am not only the goddess of battle strategy just to hurt others. I use it when I need it. Annabeth, is distraught. She is my daughter, and I keep my eye on her every day. I can see, that she loves you, so much that she couldn't think of a way to tell you that she's leaving, because she knew in her heart she would feel hurt in the process. I tell you, Percy, none of my children are clueless with things like this. They are wise, and they know what they are doing. But let me tell you, that in that moment, her brain was filled with worry, and she didn't know what to do. She didn't have the nerve to tell you. Just, don't forget her. She is confused. Don't turn your back from your best friend." She finishes, and the whole time I was like staring at her with awe.

Annabeth was right. Never put 'Athena' and 'nonsense' in a sentence. After that, I feel a flutter of hope go inside me. Maybe Annabeth was just too stressed or something, that she didn't have the guts to tell me.

I understood now, but still, I wanted to ask Athena a lot more things.

"But, Lady Athena, does she remember me? Does she still love me?" I ask, and then the librarian was just staring at me like I was a ghost.

"Uhm , excuse me? But who is Annabeth?" the old librarian retorted, with wrinkles and white hair.

Wow. Lady Athena just sent me a vision, but she was actually there. Cool. Then I was like-

"Helloooo. You've been looking at me for the past 5 minutes. People are already staring." Annabeth says, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh uh, yeah." I say, scratching my head.

Annabeth's POV

Oh, Seaweed Brain. Zoning out all the time. I think of a nice thing to ask, and it finally hits me.

"So, uh, are you, uh, single?" I ask nervously, making us both blush madly.

Percy bites his lip, and finally spills it. "Uhm, well, uh, no." he sighs, and I lose it.

Well, in my mind of course.

I try to give my best happy smile and not my disappointed-hurt-angry-jealous-mad expression.

But deep inside, you guessed it. I was crying Niagara Falls already.

"Yeah. Uhm, what about you?" he asks shyly, and I just sigh.

"Same old, same old. Single and forever alone." I say, and I could see Percy's shocked expression.

Percy's POV

.GODS. Annabeth. Is. Single?

I don't know what I'm supposed to feel now. Kind of guilty, actually. I already met someone, and she's still single and alone. I mean, she told me before. We couldn't help but meet other people and fall in love with them, right? That was one of the reasons on why it was right for us to break up.

Annabeth stared down to her shoes, and asked me quietly. "So, what's her name?"

"Her name's Madge. I met her in a double date with Grover." I whisper, and she chuckles.

"That's weird. I have a best friend that I met during 2nd grade. Her name was Madge too."

I froze. I tried to go back to the main reason why I went here. My girlfriend, is visiting her best friend. And Annabeth here, has a best friend, also named Madge. Coincidence? I think not. It is a small world, isn't it?

As if on cue, Madge finds us, nearly missing us because of the narrow alley.

"Percy! I've been waiting for an hour in Macy's and-" she stops midsentence, to see Annabeth standing right beside me.

"A-annabeth Chase?" she manages to say.

"Madge? Madge from 2nd grade?" Annabeth chokes out.

They both smile and squeal together, and I'm there, mentally freaking out.

My ex and first crush, is best friends with my girlfriend.

I'd rather sleep with a pack of hellhounds in the Underworld now.

**So, there was the 2****nd**** chapter! Hope you liked it! Please attack with the reviews for the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews. Please keep it coming! Now on to chapter 3. **

Annabeth's POV

"Madge! What are you doing here! I missed you so much!" I squealed, as I hugged my best friend.

"Oh, Annabeth, I came to visit you! Surprise!" she screams back, engulfing me again in a hug.

Well, the first time I saw her again, I was shocked. 2nd grade, she was the biggest nerd in class. Typical thick glasses, and braces on her teeth and for her scolio.

Now, she had a great comeback. Her frizzy hair before was now pin straight. Looks like she had to treat it every day. She was taller, and she had longer legs than before.

Her face was full of make up, which was weird because I never saw her wear them.

I was just smiling madly at Madge, when I remember that Percy was behind her.

My face dropped.

_"Her name's Madge. I met her in a double date with Grover." Percy said. _

Could it be? Oh please no. Madge cannot be-

"Annabeth! What are you doing here in an alley with my boyfriend?" she interrupted, and both my face and Percy's reddens. I guess he figured it out too.

"Uhm yeah, I uh-" I try to get out.

"Madge." Percy somewhat scolds. "That's not polite."

I chuckle. "Mad, we met in camp." Percy laughs at her nickname. I try not to laugh harder.

"Oh, really? What camp?" she asks curiously. Wow, Madge never changed her attitude. Always the jealous type.

Percy and I stare at each other. I kind of talk to him through my facial expressions.

_Me- what are we gonna tell? _

_Percy- I don't know. Just, uh, control the mist? _

I smile, Chiron finally taught me how to change stuff around here in the mortal world. Madge is mortal, fortunately.

I snap my fingers in front of her face. "You know, the camp in New York? The one past the strawberry fields." I say, and pray to all the gods that it actually worked.

Madge tilts her head in confusion, then her face turns back to normal.

"Oh, yeah! That camp, whatever." She answers, and both Percy and I sigh.

Percy's POV

Ugh, Madge, why do you have to make things so complicated? I stare at Annabeth, and she looks as awkward as ever. Well, who wouldn't feel that way, if your best friend was actually dating your ex.

Madge just fiddles with her designer blouse, when she thought of something again.

"So, uh, how long did you two stay in camp together?" she asks, and I frown.

WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS, MADGE? ARE WE IN AN INVESTIGATION OR SOMETHING?

"About 5 years." Annabeth says truthfully, and I stare daggers at her.

_Me- no, not 5 years! She might think that we became close and everything and she might get even more jealous. _

_Annabeth-yeah, uh, okay. 2 years of summer, I guess? _

_Me- sounds good to me. _

"2 years of summer, I mean. Just 2 years." Annabeth corrects herself.

"Oh, so, what are you two?" she asks, and I wanted to strangle her now.

_Me- so what am I gonna say. Best friends? Sparring partners? Lovers? _

_Annabeth- x mark on the lovers, Seaweed Brain. (but she blushed) Sparring partners. _

_Me-uh, okay. Sparring partners is good. _

"We were sparring partners. She kicked my butt every day." I answer, and she looks pleased.

Annabeth chuckles at one of our great memories. "I loved kicking his butt." I couldn't help but smile at her.

Annabeth's POV

I glanced at my watch, and noticed that I was already 2 hours late.

"Oh my gods! I am soo late for work." I scream, and Madge looked at me weirdly.

"God, she meant. Oh my god." Percy helped me out there.

"Oh well, you're right. It's almost 11. Time for my salon treatment! I already sent a reservation in Revamp." She says, and goes near Percy.

She pulls his shirt down, and kisses him hard on the lips.

Percy looked startled, at first, and hesitantly, he kissed her back. I mean, come on, they're dating. It's okay that they're doing that.

But please, extreme PDA. In front of me. _Madge Collins, you know exactly how to piss me off. From stealing my snacks, to copying my homework, and now, to kiss my best friend. _

I try to contain my facial expression, right until they both catch their breaths. I could've put a sign beside them- _Extreme steamy make-out session, watch it here for free._

"Annabeth, let's hang tomorrow, okay?" she says, hugging me tight.

I simply pat her back, and push her gently away. She then walks to Percy, and gives him a peck on the lips.

"Pick me up, 12 sharp, okay?" she whispers, and Percy simply nods.

Madge walks away, and both of us sigh.

I pick the books up that were scattered in the pavement, all torn and tattered. Percy, on the other hand, picked the books up from the canal, with his bare hands.

We go back to the alley, and there, Percy slowly dries them up.

He stared at me, while I was fixing the books.

"Look, uhm. I'm sorry about a while ago." He whispered, clearly embarrassed.

_Oh, you mean the kissing thing? Yes, good thing you're sorry. _That was in my head.

"Nah. Oh come on, Percy, she's your girlfriend. It's alright to do that." I say.

_But please, not in front of me next time, got it?_ I think again in my head.

Percy dried them all up, now they all smelled fresh and were super dry.

He helps me carry them to the library, and once I reach the steps, we both put them down.

"Look, Percy thanks for-"

Percy hugs me tight, not letting me finish.

I smile, hugging back at him. _I just missed cuddling with him. _

I finally release the hug. "Thanks again, for helping me, Percy." I say, and he gives me his signature lopsided grin.

"No problem, Annabeth. Let's keep in touch for the next few days, okay?"

"Just I.M. me anytime. See you later, Seaweed Brain." I wave at him, before I go in the library.

Percy's POV

She went in already, but I couldn't help and smile back at the now closed door, looking like an idiot.

"Sure thing, Wise Girl."

**So, that was the 3****rd**** chapter! Please attack with reviews for the next one! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Since I am happy today, I posted another one fast! Now on to the 4****th**** chapter! **

Annabeth's POV

Let me say, right now I'm dead tired. Once I went in to work, my boss screamed at me. I mean, yeah, I expected it. But I was so pissed off with everything. He told me I had to do over time because of that, so instead of my 8-5 shift, I had to stay until about 10, sorting books at the children's section.

And I hated the children's section.

Unlike the other parts of the library where in people actually return them to the proper place; the children's section is all messed up. Every day, books are scattered all over the floor, some torn and all dirty. In the small play area there, all the toys are also messed up. So to summarize, the boss made me clean all of this alone for being late for work.

"Annabeth, are you sure you don't need help?" Marissa, my co-librarian asked.

"Thanks, Marissa. But Johnny told me to clean this mess alone, sadly." I answer, and she just pouts.

"Alright, I'll leave the lights open. Have a good night, Annabeth."

I smile at her. "Thanks, Marissa. Good night to you too."

I was halfway through the mess, when someone taps me on the shoulder.

"Need a hand?"

"Mother!" I squeal, as I hugged her tight. I accidentally hurt myself because she was wearing her armor.

"How are you, Annabeth?" she asked, as she pulled me into the small chairs for kids.

I sighed heavily, and she gets it.

"I see that you bumped into Percy this morning." She smiles, and I gave her a weird face because I knew she hated Percy as much as his father.

"Yeah, I did. She was with his new girlfriend." I sigh.

"She's a mortal, isn't she?" my mother asked.

"Yes, she is. And my gods, they kissed it in front of me. Talk about extreme PDA right there." I chuckle, but her face remained serious.

"You're jealous, Annabeth." She says at once, and I blush madly.

"No I am not! It was just.. awkward." I was defensive.

She looked at me straight in the eye. "Annabeth, you are aware that I watch you every day, right? I can sense every feeling of my children. Especially my favorite." She smiles, as she took my hands.

"Oh really, Mother. You say that to all of us."

"No, I'm not joking. And when you find out that Percy has a girlfriend, I could feel it. In your head, all you were singing was _That Should Be Me _by that Justin Beaver._" _

"It's Justin BIEBER, Mother. Wow, you have a thousand millennia to catch up on showbiz, you know." I chuckle.

"Now, listen to me, child, I know you still love him. Percy. Us, Gods, we fall in love, we have children, and we leave them. That is how foolish we sometimes are. We have a relationship with mortals, but after a split second, we leave them hanging, clueless and confused. It was like what we shared together was just a trick of the Mist." She says, and I continue to listen.

"Now, I never wanted that to happen with my children. As your parents, we wouldn't want you to experience the same thing that we've gone through. And now, I'm telling you, that you should've never let him go. Every day, I saw Percy, eagerly checking his mail box for your letters, or waiting for one of your Iris Messages. He was right, he wanted to work it out at first, but you were too weak, and you gave up."

"So are you saying mother that I'm too weak and I can't-"

"I can't blame you for giving up like that, Annabeth, because all of you have flaws. You are also mortal, and you experience these feelings like any normal person. What I'm trying to point out, is that Percy never gave up. And you shouldn't too. He still loves you, my child. And I know that you still love him too." She finishes, with a smile on her face.

In a snap she was gone, and so was the big mess of toys and books.

I smile, and look up to the ceiling. _Thank you, Mother_.

Percy's POV

It's about 10 now, and I couldn't sleep. Madge was busy shopping in another store, and I was too lazy to go with her.

_Bad boyfriend, I know._

I was at our room, and for the rest of the day all I thought about was Annabeth.

Her shiny blonde hair, her sparkling grey eyes, and her smile that would make my whole world much brighter and happier.

I wanted to talk to her and catch up on those 5 years, when I realize that I forgot to ask her cell phone number.

1 point for being a Seaweed Brain.

I sigh, and just grab my bag of clothes to change, when I see a small pouch, hidden deep under my bag.

I pull it out. _Wow, it was heavy._ I opened it, revealing about 30 shining, gold drachmas.

I never brought any drachmas with me ever, but I figured it out.

I go to the balcony, and look at the sky.

_Thank you, Father. _

I make a rainbow of my own, just by the window.

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." I say out loud, since I didn't have to hide from Madge.

I threw a drachma at the rainbow. "Annabeth Chase, in her, uh, apartment." I say, she's probably home right now.

The mist shimmered, and there was Annabeth, sitting at her bed, reading a book that was entitled "Ο Προστάτης Θεός της Αθήνας: Ποσειδών VS Αθηνάς"

In an instant, I was able to understand it. The Patron God of Athens: Poseidon VS Athena

I laughed; I knew it was her favorite book of all time.

"You reading that again?" I say, and Annabeth was surprised.

"Percy! You scared me!" she shouted, but she was already laughing.

She looked pretty simple right now. Her hair was damp, since she probably came from the shower. She was wearing her Camp Half-Blood shirt, and a pair of some blue cotton pajamas.

"Aww, I like your outfit, Wise Girl." I joke, which makes her blush.

"Hey, I'm going to bed now. Got a problem with that?"

"Nah, you look pretty." I compliment, making her blush even more.

"So, what made you call? It's already 10 in the evening. And why isn't Madge there yet?" she asks. Oh, daughters of Athena. They always have so many questions.

"Hey, is it bad that I called my best friend? Madge is busy lining up for a midnight madness sale in some store, and I was too lazy to go with her. And I called you because I missed you." I say honestly.

She smirks. "Percy, I just saw you this morning."

"I know, but I missed talking to you. 5 years is a long time, isn't it?" she smiled.

"Yes, yes it is. Now, why don't we-"

"Please insert one drachma for another minute." A voice interrupts us.

"I got it." She shouts, while slightly out of view because she was searching for a drachma in her bag.

"Here it is!" she says, fishing the coin out of her bag and into the rainbow.

The Iris Message was clearer now, so we continued talking.

"So yeah, let's start on how you became a librarian." I ask, and she smiles.

"Well, I was reading a-"

Ding-dong. "Percy! I'm here!" Madge screams from outside the door.

Both of us sigh.

"I'll call you again tomorrow, I promise." I say, and she smiles.

_Oh my gods, she was so beautiful. _

"Alright, good night Seaweed Brain."

"You too, Wise Girl." I managed to say before I slashed at the rainbow, cutting the Iris Message off.

Madge comes in, surprisingly, not holding a dozen of paper bags.

She gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, looks like you didn't buy anything today. What happened?" I joked, and she rolled her eyes.

"The line's too long for the midnight thing, so I just hailed a taxi and went back here. I'm so tired anyway." She answers, removing her red pumps and throwing it in her cabinet.

"Ohh." Was all I said. I sighed. If only she didn't interrupt us, I could've talked longer with Annabeth.

"Look. I actually planned on something tomorrow." She says, and I face her.

"We're going to have a date." I mentally sigh inside.

"Oh, great." I say in my most excited voice.

"A double date. With my bestie." She says, and my eyes widen.

"What? Annabeth has a boyfriend?" I say in a little jealous manner, and she looks at me weirdly.

"No, silly. I have a guy friend here too, that Annabeth and I both met in about 5th grade. I'm gonna hook him up with her." She says.

"Oh, that's nice." I say, but deep inside, I could feel myself be so jealous of seeing that guy flirt with Annabeth.

Madge squeezes my cheeks.

"Aww, don't worry, Percy. Next time I'll get another dinner date that's only for us."

I sigh. _You're getting the wrong message._

"Sure thing, I'll bet the double date will be awesome." I say sadly.

My mind then imagines the four of us in a table, Annabeth sitting across me.

She looks so pretty, with only little make up, but her eyes well defined. Her dress was gorgeous too.

I smile. Guess this won't be bad after all. I'll be staring at Wise Girl the whole time, anyway.

**So, there's the fourth chapter! Please attack with reviews so I can post the next one! **


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

Ringg ring!

The annoying sound of my cell phone echoed through my room.

Ugh. Who calls at 6 in the morning? It's a holiday today, and there's no work.

I sigh, grabbing my phone from the side table. I pressed the call button, not minding to check who it even is.

"Hello." I say emotionlessly.

"ANNABETHH!" the woman screamed. No second thoughts, it was Madge.

"Hey, uh, Madge, it's 6 in the morning. What do you want?" I say rudely. Hey, I'm really grumpy, especially when I don't wake up by myself.

"Oh wake up, Annabeth. We're gonna bond together today, right?" she squeals.

"Oh yeah, that." I was too lazy to go out of the house, actually.

"Come on, Annie. I've set a much better and more mature thing to do tonight. DOUBLE DATE!" she practically screamed through my cell, and right now I felt like throwing my phone out the window.

"Jeez, stop screaming, Madge. And a double date? I haven't even met any other men here in San Fran." I yawn.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm gonna set you up with someone." She says.

I growl. "Madge! I don't want to have dinner with someone I don't even know! And-"

"Chill, Annabeth. You'll just find out later tonight. Right now, let's go shopping and makeover!" she says, and I sigh heavily.

"Madge. If you love me as your best friend, you will not let me go through this. You CLEARLY know that I hate shopping and makeovers right?"

"Oh come on, just for tonight! Let's relax. And don't worry, your sparring partner will be there too."

My eyes widen.

I imagine Percy in a polo shirt, and some khaki pants. His hair was still messy, but it looked good.

I huffed. "Fine. Just because we haven't seen each other for a long time, I'll agree with this double date."

"Weee! I'll pick you up at about 12, Annie. This will be so much fun!" she squeals, and finally ends the call.

Percy's POV

The sunlight streams through the window, waking me up. I smiled. I'm gonna see Annabeth again tonight, and hopefully we could talk more.

I stand up, and see Madge's note stuck to my side table.

_Percy, _

_Annabeth and I are having some girl time today, until about 5. Dress well for tonight; make sure you're more handsome than the guy I'm hooking Annabeth with. Be back here at about quarter to 7, and we'll pick Annabeth in her apartment. _

_Love you, _

_Madge_

I sighed. _Make sure you're more handsome than the guy I'm hooking Annabeth with. _Seriously, Madge? Oh my gods.

I go through my clothes, but all I brought were some v-necks and some shorts. Guess I'll have to go shopping too.

I imagine Annabeth, seeing her all dolled up. I licked my lips.

Looks like this will be a pretty good night.

Annabeth's POV

"This, this looks great on you!" Madge says, carrying a black strapless dress, which was about an inch higher from my knees.

I give her a weird look. "Madge, I'm not… as daring as you. That's not my style."

"Oh come on, explore! All you wear are shorts or pants and t-shirts. Just try it." She insists, pushing me in the dressing room for who knows how many times already.

I fit it, and step out of the dressing room.

"So, what do you think." I say for the nth time, spinning a little.

Madge stares at me, then smiles. "Perfect! It suits you! Now all you need are some nice shoes. Later on, all of the men will be staring at you." She jokes.

_I wonder if Percy will too. _I thought in my head.

For some reason, Madge must've read my mind. "Well, except my Percy, of course."

I mentally roll my eyes.

Madge's POV

We were having mani pedi now, and I glance at Annabeth.

_Annabeth Chase. _Ever since 2nd grade, she was always the star. She was the highest in class, and she was a lot prettier than me before. Key word, before. Now, I'm going to outshine her. With a pretty face, and a handsome boyfriend, I'm much better than her now.

I mean, you all thought I was all 'best friends' with her? _Puh-lease. _I only interacted with her because I wanted to copy her quizzes and homework when we were little. She actually thought I wanted to be friends with her; it was just a bonus. I just rode with the so-called friendship that we have.

Now, I begged Percy to go with me here to San Fran, so I can show her that I've changed. And that I'm way better than her now. So far, everything was going well; except that there was one thing. _I've seen them look at each other. _

I mean, I've been watching them the whole time, right at the moment Percy pulled her into the alley. They hugged, and their faces were all happy. So they knew each other?

Once I asked about their camp, I became even more suspicious. Sparring partners? What a lame excuse. I mean, who spars at-

"Madge, you done? My nails are all buffed clean." Annabeth interrupts me.

I put on my girly and dumb mask on. "Oh, I'm done too! Now come on, it's almost 5. I'll bring you to your apartment, so you can get ready." I say sweetly, and she smiles.

She walks ahead of me, and I couldn't help but stare daggers at her.

Annabeth's POV

It's almost 7, and I stare at myself in the mirror.

_Definitely not me. _

I braided my hair like a headband, and let my loose curls fall down to my shoulder. I put only little make up, since I hated it. Just a bit of powder, and some dark red lipstick. The dress fit perfectly, and I topped it off with some red pumps to match my lips.

_I looked good, I guess._

I sighed, sitting at my bed, waiting for the car.

Madge's POV

We were on the way to Annabeth's apartment now, and Percy was driving. I stared at him. He was wearing a blue polo shirt, and some khaki pants. Instead of his hair slicked back that I loved so much, he made it all shaggy and messy, like he just got out of bed. I hated it, but anyway, he was still cute.

We finally stop in front of her apartment, and I bring up my mirror and my lipstick.

"Percy, I'll do some re-touching. Why don't you go pick her up?" I say, and Percy looks at me weirdly.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's-"

"Oh, come on, we'll be late for the reservation! Just do it." I say, and I watch him go out of the car, and ring the doorbell.

I smirk. _I wonder what his reaction will be. _

_**There's chapter 5! I posted so much today. 3 chapters. Now please attack with comments! Constructive criticism, rants, anything, I would love to hear from you! 5 reviews before my next post, I already prepared it! All you have to do is click the button below this. **_

V

V


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

I rung the doorbell, and just fiddled with my hands. I mean, why couldn't Madge be the one to call her; they're the one who's best friends. Ugh, why does she have to-

"I'm here, Madge." Annabeth says as she opens the door.

Her eyes widen as she realized I wasn't Madge.

My jaw drops involuntarily.

"Oh, uh, I mean, Percy. Uhm, where's Madge?" she asks shyly.

I move my eyes slowly from her head down to her shoes. Only one thing to say- HOT.

"I'm in the car. I mean eh, uh, she's in the car." I mentally smack myself.

Annabeth chuckles and pushes my chin back up. "Seaweed Brain, flies might go in there you know." I blush, as she locks her door and go with me to the car.

Madge's POV

Alright, I have proved it. Percy likes Annabeth. The way he stared at her. I mean, he barely looked at me!

I groaned, she was pretty, but my dress was nicer and I salon treated my hair and –

The lock on the door clicks open, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey, Madge." She greets me from the back seat, and I force a smile.

"Hey, Annie! You look stunning. It will surely make your date drool." I say, and through my peripherals, I could see Percy frown.

"Shut up, Madge. I'm going not because I want a boyfriend, but because we're hanging out together, right?" she answers, and I mentally roll my eyes.

"Oh, whatever. Just wait until you see him." I smirk.

Percy's POV

I was so pissed. I mean, who is this guy anyway? Is he mortal? Is he more good-looking than me? Can he defeat me in sword-fighting. I mean-

UGH. Snap out of it, Percy! She's just your ex. Why are you so protective then?

_Breathe in, breathe out. _Just, stare at the food, and Madge. Nothing else.

We park in front of Perbacco; one of the best Italian restaurants around here, according to Madge.

I was about to open the door for Annabeth and help her step out, when I mentally smack myself hard on the head.

My gods, Percy. Madge, is your girlfriend. Not Annabeth.

I run to the passenger's seat, to find a very annoyed Madge.

"Where were you going?" she demands, as I pulled her up.

"I, uhm, I was going through the long cut?" I said. Ugh, I make lame excuses.

"Hmm, whatever. Come on, let's go in." she says, intertwining her arm with mine.

Annabeth looks at us for a split second, then turns away.

We push the door open. Wow, only a few people in tonight. Madge scanned at the tables, when someone wailed his hands over there at the back.

Madge smiles. "He's there!" she squeals, and drags me with her.

We reach the table, as the tall guy stands and smiles. "Hey, I'm Matt Newman." He says, bringing his hands up to shake with me.

"Matt? From 5th grade?" Annabeth says beside me.

He recognized her face. "Annabeth! Hey, I missed you!" he smiles, and opens his arms for a hug.

Annabeth doesn't hesitate, and gives him a friendly hug.

MY JEALOUS BAR- still low, and manageable

Annabeth releases the hug, and glares at Madge. "Mad, you didn't tell me it was _the _Matt Newman!" she squealed.

_Wow, when did she become all so flirty and girly?_

"What's the _the _for?" I say involuntarily, and Madge elbows me.

"Hey, blame the ADHD!" I shout.

"Hottest guy in fifth grade." Annabeth and Madge say at the same time.

Matt just smiled. "Nahh, come on, let's just eat. I'm starving!"

We all agreed to that. I sat across Annabeth, whose eyes were now glued to Matt.

"So, Matt, I didn't know you lived here!" Annabeth says.

Matt chuckles. "Yeah, I know! I mean, we didn't get in touch lately." He said sadly, making Annabeth pout.

"Aww, well if only we knew, we could've hung out more often, right?"

"I know right!" Matt says, making both of them giggle.

JEALOUS BAR- MEDIUM, BUT ALMOST NOT TOLERABLE

I stared at him, and I knew exactly why I hated him right away.

_He looked like Luke. _

Sandy, blonde hair, and those blue eyes. He didn't have a scar though, but if I didn't have a second look at him, I'd probably think that Luke just came back from the dead.

That was probably the reason why Annabeth looked attracted to him.

I sigh, flipping through the menu, while the three former classmates chatter about school stuff.

"Waiter!" I call, and so a pleasant young girl comes to our table, pen and paper ready.

"I'll be having-"

"Garlic cream fettuccine!" Both Annabeth and Matt squeal like children.

They stare at each other. "That's your favorite too?" They say in unison, and laugh.

Annabeth's POV

Wow, so far, I was having fun. I missed talking with Matt, I remember, I used to have a big crush on him before.

The waitress glances at Percy and Madge. "What about you two?"

"Hmm, I'll get pesto. And for you, Percy?" she said, glancing at him.

I stared at Percy for a while. He looked exactly like how I imagined him to be.

I sighed. I knew Percy wasn't a fan of Italian food.

Percy flips the menu again and again. "Uhm, uh, I'll get a uh –"

"I know! Get their seafood pasta! I heard it's one of their bestsellers." Madge suggested.

Percy and I stare at each other, and I was helping him make a good excuse. Eating seafood was like a disgrace to his father.

"Uhm, Madge, didn't you know, that he's allergic to seafood?" I say, and she looked at me weirdly.

"Hey, you sound as if you know him more than I do." Percy and I try not to laugh.

_If only you knew, Madge. _

"No, it's just that one time, in camp,.he ate some fish and some squid then he turned all red and itchy." I invented, and Percy nodded.

"Yup, she's right. And I never ate it again. Hmm, maybe I'll get some pizza. 4 cheese, please." He finished, giving the menu to the waitress.

Madge held Percy's hand, and scooted closer to him.

"Matt, I haven't introduced you formally to him. This is Percy Jackson, I met him in a double date too." Madge proudly said to Matt.

Percy stuck out his hand and Matt did the same. "Good to see you, man."

Matt said and Percy nodded. "Same with you."

"So, now we all now each other, what should we talk about?" I asked, clearly bored.

"Hey, why don't we talk about our school days! I'd sure Percy would love to hear our fun and crazy stories." Matt suggested, and I could hear Percy sigh.

He'd probably be out of place when we start talking about our fun times together, and besides, he hated school. He gets kicked out almost every year.

Percy's POV

I sighed. I hated hearing anything about school. I looked at Annabeth, and she mouthed a 'you okay'?

I smiled, and nodded.

Matt and Madge were busy talking about school. We were both restless now, blame the ADHD. I was busy playing with the condiments, while Annabeth was either kicking my leg or tapping her fingers on the table. We were-

"Hey, Annie, remember when it was Valentine's day, and I gave you a rose?" Matt interrupted my thoughts, and Annabeth faced her.

"Yeah! You even stuck a note on it that said,

_Annabeth, _

_You're cute. Will you be my Valentine?_

-Matthew"

"Aww, how adorable! You were so formal, you put your whole first name." Madge said.

Annabeth chuckled. "I personally liked Matt more, you know." He smiled.

JEALOUS BAR- HIGH, SLOWLY LOSING CONTROL

The food was here now, and we all couldn't help but dig in.

Annabeth had some sauce on her cheek, and I wanted to give her my hankie from under the table.

But the all perfect Matt had to pull her chin and face him, then wipe it dramatically in slow motion.

"Gee, thanks, Matt." Annabeth said shyly, and Matt smiled.

Meanwhile, Madge tapped my shoulder.

"Percy, I have some sauce too. Do you have a hankie?" she asked sweetly.

_Oh, she probably wanted me to wipe her cheek._

I threw my hankie at her. "Here, clean it with this." I say, and I could hear Madge growl.

We were eating our dessert now, and Annabeth started talking again.

"So, Matt, what's your work?" she asks, her attention all in his face.

"Well, I run a small company now, which was given to me by my father. I own a house not far away from here. And I also still compete in hockey, I won a few times in a row now." He says proudly, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I don't care if he sees me.

"Wow, you're so successful now, Matt. I never knew." She stared at him dreamily.

"Nah, I'm okay. What about you, Percy? What have you been up to?" he faces me, and I freeze.

"I, uh, am, uh-" I try to think of something professional.

"He's a great swimmer! He's competed too. He also has the best record of holding your breath underwater the longest." Madge saves me, and I just look at my shoes.

_Wow, just a swimmer? I mean, if only I could say like, "I'm the child of the first great Prophecy, I fought with Ares, I bear the curse of Achilles, and I could kill you all with my super awesome water powers." But no, sadly, I'm talking with mortals, and they would just call me crazy if I said it. _

Annabeth looks at me sadly, she must've understood. Just then, Matt slides his arm around her, making her scoot closer.

She tries to struggle a bit, but Matt's position doesn't change.

"So, Annie, you single?" he whispers.

JEALOUS BAR- MALFUNCTIONING, CANNOT TAKE IT ANY MORE, OVERHEATING BECAUSE OF TOO MUCH JEALOUSY

I glare at Matt while he wasn't looking. "Look, um, I forgot something in the car. Be right back." I say, as I stood up and walked outside. They didn't seem to bother.

I went in my car, and sat at the driver's seat. I hate this.

He's flirting with Annabeth like they're already dating.

Ugh, stop it Percy! Annabeth's no longer yours. She has the right to meet other people, and possibly fall in love with them.

I was so pissed. I spoke with Athena, and I'm pretty sure she would already speak to her daughter as well.

Like, didn't Lady Athena give her a hint that I'm still in love with her? Why does it look like she didn't care?

This is torture.

I sigh, when I hear a loud growl beside me.

The whole car shook, and I saw it.

3, big, massive, pure black, monsters, with glowing red eyes, staring at me.

I locked the door. I could've handled one, but _Holy Poseidon, _three?

I breathed in, and thought of what to do.

_Annabeth. _

I look for my cell phone. _Vlacas, _I left it on the table.

_Iris Message! _Oh, wait, I forgot my drachmas.

I look up to the sky, and pray to all the gods.

_Please. I hope she's wise enough to check on what's taking so long and hopefully help me kill these 3 awfully huge hellhounds. _

_**So, there you go! Sorry if I am late, my brother had to use the computer, then my sister forced me to go with her to her ballet class. Because I took so long, I'm gonna post the continuation of this in a little while! Please review! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth's POV

So it's been about 5 minutes already, and Percy didn't come back.

Knowing Seaweed Brain, I am sure that he didn't get something from his car. He's probably bored to death or something, already sleeping there.

I sigh. Matt and Madge are in a deep conversation again, and I was so bored.

"Look, there's 3 garbage trucks outside!" a little kid screamed, and all the people gagged.

"Eew, it smells horrible."

"What are those doing outside?"

I heard murmurs from others. I check it out, and I almost screamed.

_What in Hades are three hellhounds doing here?_

I panicked. I glanced at Madge and Matt, who were now complaining about the awful smell of garbage.

"Hey, I'll just check on Percy." I told them, and didn't even bother to wait for the reply.

I stepped out of the glass door, to see Percy in his car, probably praying for some help. I sighed. I should've known.

"Mother, please help us." I pray, and at once, the hellhounds froze in place.

_Thank you, mom. _

I quickly knocked on the door, and Percy opened.

"Annabeth, thank the gods you're here and-"

"Thank me later, now we have to think of a plan." I say, pulling him aside.

"They won't be frozen much longer, how de we kill them?" I try to think.

"What in Hades are hellhounds doing here in San Francisco? Didn't you say you were never attacked when you stayed here?" Percy asks, and I nudged him on the ribs.

"Hello, there's a Son of the Big Three in town, obviously. And who used his phone to call her girlfriend?" I point out, and Percy was still thinking.

"Uhh, was that me?"

"Ugh, nevermind, Seaweed Brain! Just help me think!" I say, kicking my pumps off and throwing them aside.

Percy stared at me.

"Percy, you think I could fight about 3 hellhounds while wearing 4 inch heels?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"Good point. Now, let's kill the two small ones by ourselves, the bigger one, we do it together. Okay?" he said, bringing out Riptide.

I open my purse, and manage to bring out my bronze knife.

I hug Percy tight, and he does the same. "Be safe, Wise Girl."

"You too, Seaweed Brain."

The hellhounds are mobile now, and as one lunged at me, I stepped aside, the hellhound crashing to the restaurant.

"Hey, we segregated our trash properly, don't mess with us!" the angry manager screamed.

People in the restaurant started going crazy; I wonder if Madge and Matt are still there.

The hellhound pounces at me, and I jump swiftly at its back.

I managed to hold on tight, remembering the time I was at the manticore's back, holding on as it jumped off the cliff.

I stabbed it repeatedly, and I fell down, in the road full of dust.

I feel hands pull me up. It was Percy. He had some scratches on his face, but by the gods he still looked good.

I shake the powder of my clothes, and step beside Percy.

Percy's POV

Alright, one hellhound left. It was funny, almost all the people were screaming at us, shouting

"It's just a garbage truck. Why are you hurting it, idiots!"

Well, we do look weird, stabbing a humongous truck.

"Alright, you're much more silent than me. Sneak up on its back, I'll distract it. Do you have your Yankee's cap?" I ask Annabeth.

"No, I didn't. But I can still climb. Just keep him distracted." She says, as she runs to the back.

"Hey you! Hey big guy! Over here! Want to play get the greek?" I shout at it, and I see Annabeth slowly climb at its back.

The hellhound locked eyes with me, and growls.

_Uh, oh, he's not like Mrs. O'Leary, Percy. He does not want to play with you. _

He growls louder, and shakes his body, throwing Annabeth down to the hard pavement.

"Annabeth!" I scream. She crawls to the pavement, clutching her arm. Ouch, she landed at her arm.

"You'll have to pay for that!" I shouted at him, and attacked him right at his stomach. _Please, I hope this will be the end of him. _

I pulled Riptide out, and it disintegrated into dust.

I run to Annabeth, and gently make her sit beside me and lean on my chest.

"Hey Annabeth, are you okay?" I asked, and she answered with a groan.

"I think I dislocated it." She answers, and I help her stand up.

As we walk to the car, we glance at the restaurant. _Wow, everyone left. Guess we had a free meal there. _

I buckled Annabeth's seatbelt for her since she was so exhausted. I drove fast, glancing at her from time to time.

"I wonder where Madge and Matt went." I asked.

"They probably ditched us because we were crazy; hitting some innocent garbage trucks." She joked, which made me laugh.

We arrived at her apartment, and I sent Madge a voice mail.

"Madge, I just brought Annabeth to her apartment. I'll be there later, I'll explain everything." I said.

Annabeth then calls me from her bed.

"Percy, there's some ambrosia there at my cabinet. Could you get it?" she asks, and I nod.

I sat in her bed too, and as we swallowed a small piece of it, we sighed.

I could feel the scratches and wounds on my body go away.

Annabeth looked better too, but she still held on to her arm.

I reached for her first-aid kit.

"I'll put a bandage on that, so it would heal faster." I said, as I bring out a clean bandage.

Annabeth tries to object, but I don't let her. "Wise Girl, I'm your friend. It's my fault that the hellhounds attacked, right? Let me take care of you, even just this once." I whisper, and she smiles.

"Thank you, Percy."

As I wrapped the bandage on her arm, I saw something on her shoulder. I stopped.

I held it gently, the light pink scar still there, around her perfectly light skin.

Annabeth's POV

Percy stopped wrapping the bandage around my arm, and stare at my scar.

"I'm sorry you had to get hurt because of me." He whispered, the guilt seen in his face.

I sighed. "Percy, you saved me a lot of times too didn't you? We're best friends. Please don't make this a big deal."

Percy looked at me. "No, to risk your life, because you knew my vulnerable spot, that's more than just for our friendship. It's because you-" he stopped himself.

I knew what he was going to say. _Because you loved me. _

He was right, I did love him, but right now, he didn't deserve me. I hid everything from him, and I didn't give him a chance to be together, even if we were miles and miles away from each other.

I avert my eyes. "Look, uhm, maybe you should go now. Madge must be waiting for you."

He nods, as he quickly finished wrapping the bandage around my arm.

I led him to the door, and before he leaves, I hug him with one arm.

He hugs back, and I feel like we were back in the old times, together and in love.

He waves at me, before entering his car and zooming out to the road.

I lean on the door, and sigh.

_I can't help it. Once again, I'm falling in love with him. _

**There's chapter 7! I know the last line is so cliché and not creative, I still love it! I'll upgrade, 10 reviews 'til the next chapter! The blue button down here is just waiting. **

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So obviously I couldn't wait for at least 10 reviews, since I know we have different timezones and some of you guys might still be sleeping. This will be short, sorry. Here's chapter 8. **

Percy's POV

The whole time in the car on the way back to our hotel, all I could think of was Annabeth.

First of all, I know that I still love her.

I mean, come on, you've heard my mind all throughout the dinner date. I was so jealous of Matt, whenever Annabeth would go all lovey dovey on him.

I sighed. I knocked on the door.

"Madge, I'm back." I say, as she opened it, preparing for the many questions on what happened tonight.

"Oh, good! You're back from the mall. How was it?" she asks, and I look at her weirdly.

_Oh, someone must've manipulated the Mist again. Thanks, dad. _

"Uh, yeah! It was awesome. Didn't buy anything though."

"So, Matt and I are gonna watch a hockey game tomorrow." She says.

"You and Matt?" I frown. Usually, she wants me beside her all the time.

"Oh! You wanted to watch too? Well too bad, he only bought two tickets." She said.

"Oh, is that so? Then, uh, have fun I guess."

"Oh, we will." She answered, as she went inside the bathroom.

I sighed. Nothing to do tomorrow.

Oh, but wait! I know someone who I could hang with.

I smile, closing my eyes as I try to imagine a day out with my best friend.

Annabeth's POV

I was fixing books again, when I see two kids, about 12, arguing about something.

"Hey, I want this book!" the boy said, grabbing it away from a girl.

"Well, technically, I got this book first, so I get to read it." The girl retorted, holding the book tighter.

"But still, I like it, and I'm gonna read it!" he shouts, making the other people stare. .

"No, Marcus. Haven't you read the sign here? It says you have to keep quiet. Now stop screaming at my eardrums and give me the book." the girl said.

I walked to them and smiled. "Hey there, actually, I have another copy of that here." I say, as I reached another one to the boy.

He smiled at me. "Thank you, Ms. A-an-anna-" the boy stuttered, trying to read my ID.

I chuckled.

"It's Annabeth. Do you have dyslexia?" I ask, and he nods sadly.

"Me too!" the little girl chimes in.

"Hmm, you know what? That's okay. Because I have dyslexia too." I whisper, and they both look at me.

"Really?" they ask in unison.

"Uhuh!"

"Then why are you a librarian, if you can't even read books properly?" the girl asked, and the boy nudged him on the ribs.

"That's not polite, Martha!"

I laugh. The girl would ask so many questions like a daughter of Athena would. "It's okay. I try my best to read, you know. I do it everyday." I say, and they smile at me.

"Thank you, Ms. Annabeth!" they waved at me as they both run to the circulation's desk and borrow it.

I smile by myself. They were so much like Percy and I, arguing all the time, yet still friends at the end.

Percy's POV

I just went in the library, when I saw Annabeth approach two little kids.

_They acted so much like Annabeth and I when were little_, I thought.

She smiled, and went back to her desk as she scribbled on some papers.

I went to her desk. "Ehem."

The girl beside her tapped her shoulder. "Annabeth, you're boyfriend's here."

Annabeth, not wanting to be disturbed, didn't even glance back at her. "Marissa, I told you I'm not dating the Matt guy."

"Aww, guess my best friend doesn't want to hang out with me. Guess I'll just slowly walk out of the door and cry dramatically." I say, and turn back slow motion.

"Oh, Percy! It's you!" she squeals, and almost all of the people glare at her.

"Oops, sorry." She laughs softly.

I hug her for a bit.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you having a day out with Madge or something?" she asks, her grey eyes boring into mine.

"Well I was expecting that too, but she said that she and Matt are watching a hockey game today." I answer, and mentally roll my eyes.

"Oh." She said, a hint of disappointment in her face. She probably wanted to spend a day out with the dreamy and handsome Matt too.

"Which is why, I'm here. We're gonna hang out!" I say.

"As best friends, of course." I add.

Annabeth pouts. "As much as I want to, I have work, and the boss might kill me."

I frown. "Too bad. I guess there's-"

"No, I'll deal with it!" The girl beside her awhile ago said.

"Marissa, you sure? I mean Johnny might get-"

"Ms. Annabeth! Is that your boyfriend?" the little boy from awhile ago, asked.

The girl nudged him. "Quiet, Marcus."

We both laughed. "No, we aren't. We're just good friends." Annabeth said.

"Oh, well I think you would make a good couple." The girl said, and Annabeth just laughed.

_Well we were before, actually, and now, I'm bringing it back. _

**Shortest chapter so far! Because I am in a hurry to go somewhere, and I wanted to fulfill my daily achievement, 3 chapters a day! Since I made a bonus, 10 reviews before the next one! The button down here is waiting. **

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews. I feel so happy that you're enjoying what I do, because this is the only thing I do for summer. Just at home, typing fanfics. =))) AND OH MY GODS DID YOU GUYS SEE THE MARK OF ATHENA SNEAK PEEK? HUHU RICK RIORDAN, ONCE AGAIN, YOU ARE A TROLL. He loves cliffhangers. Anyway, here's chapter 9!**

Percy's POV

"So, Percy, where are we going?" Annabeth asked from the passenger's seat, just fiddling with her hair.

"Swimming! I've done some researching this morning, and I found a good beach, about an hour away." I answer, and she smiles.

"Great! I haven't gone swimming since we-" she stops herself.

_Since we broke up, _she would've said.

"Since we were 17." I finish for her, and she nods quickly.

"Uh, yeah. Since we were 17." She adds, and just stared at her shoes.

"Hey, I'll drop you off in the apartment, get some clothes and stuff."

She simply nods, probably still awkward for her.

I drive faster, and in no time, we were back in her apartment.

Annabeth's POV

I was going crazy for my swim suit. I mean, I had about 3 pairs, but I didn't know what to choose.

I smacked my head. _Come on, Annabeth. Just pick any. It's just Percy, you don't have to look all pretty when you're with him. _

I sighed, just going with my last resort- eenie meenie.

I wore it, and then put on a yellow crop top and some denim shorts. I stare at my feet. Ugh, I forgot to put on some nailpolish!

_Eeww, Annabeth. You're becoming like Madge. _

I shoved a new batch of clothes in my bag, together with some ambrosia and my Yankee's cap. You'll never know what could happen, especially with a child of a Big Three with you.

I slung my bag on my shoulder, and wore my Ray Bans as I went in his car.

Percy's POV

By the gods, I am telling you, I tried my best not to wolf whistle.

She put a bandana on her hair, her locks all tied up in a high bun. She wore a pretty cute crop top, and some shorts. Then she topped it off with some flipflops.

And she's not even in just her bikini yet!

I slap myself; _just act like you're best friends, Percy. Like before. _

Annabeth looked at me weirdly.

"Uhm, Percy, are you okay? Why did you slap yourself?" she asks, and I just laugh.

"Oh, nothing. Come on, turn the music on, we're gonna have a little long trip to the beach!" I shout, and Annabeth and I both laugh.

I put my Ray Bans on as Annabeth turned the music on.

"YOU KNOW YOU CAN COUNT ON ME, LIKE ONE TWO THREE, I'LL BE THERE. AND I KNOW WHEN I'M NEEDED I CAN COUNT ON YOU, LIKE FOUR THREE TWO, I'LL BE THERE. CAUSE THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE SUPPOSED TO DO, OH YEAH!" we both sing along, not caring if we were both off key.

Annabeth continues singing, and for a while, and I stopped to look at her.

_You can count on me, 'cause I can count on you. _

Thanks to my very faithful GPS, we arrived at Rodeo beach. I park the car, and glance at Annabeth.

She fell asleep , and I couldn't help but smile, remembering when were together a few years back.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a fun day in Capture the Flag, and we hung out in my place. _

_Well technically it was against camp rules, but we already did this many times, so we didn't care. _

_Our team had won, and we were so exhausted. _

_Annabeth and I fell asleep in each other's arms, and it felt so good, relaxing actually. _

_I wake up involuntarily, it was already time for dinner, and Annabeth was still fast asleep. _

_She was like an angel, even if her hair was messy and her mouth was slightly open._

_I plan to do my usual wake-up call on her (dumping her whole body with ice cold water), but I was extra sweet that day, and I didn't want her to feel bad. _

_I smirked, as I came closer and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. _

_I kissed her softly, but with enough force to get her up. _

_Annabeth's eyes open at once, and slaps my arm. _

"_Percy!" she complained, but she was blushing. _

"_What! Wasn't that better than the water wake-up call?" I defend, but I was on the verge of bursting out laughing. _

"_I told you that I don't want you kissing me if I'm unconscious! You know, my mother, she might think that you're taking advantage of me or something." She shouts, and I reach her hand. _

"_Hey, sorry Wise Girl. It's just that, well, I missed your lips, that's all." I whisper, looking down to her hands. _

_Annabeth moves my chin up to face her. "Why didn't you say so? Duh, I'm conscious now." _

_I smirk, bringing her face closer to mine and take away the space from our lips. _

_We got cleaning duties the next morning because we forgot to show up for dinner on that night. _

I laugh at that memory, and I almost brought my lips to hers, if only my conscience didn't smack me hard on the head.

_Percy, don't do it. You'll ruin the friendship. Just, take things slowly. Just have fun today, and if her feelings show, then who knows? _

I sit back on the driver's seat, and pinch my arm so I can go back to normal.

Annabeth wakes up, as if on cue, and yawns.

"Well, good morning, Wise Girl. I've waited for hours." I said, and she laughs.

"Haha, very funny, Seaweed Brain. Now come on, I'm dying to swim!" she shouts, as we open the door and run to the beach.

I smirk, as I try to catch up. _Looks like I don't need to go with Madge in their hockey game, after all._

**That was it for chapter 9! Pretty short, I know. I'm just polishing the next chapter, so for now, please read and review! 5 'til the next. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Chapter 10 here. Hope you like it!**

Percy's POV

Since it was a weekday, only a couple of people were in the beach.

Thank the gods, I wouldn't have to hide my super awesome powers from other mortals.

We stay under a neat palm tree, which gives us enough shade.

I bring out our snacks, while Annabeth sets out the mat.

"I'm starving. I barely eat during lunch breaks, you know. I'm usually busy fixing books, or going rounds on different sections and whatever." She says, as she played with the sand beside her.

"Well, thank me for bringing tons of food." I say, tossing her some chips and a can of Coke.

"Pig out time!" we both scream as we threw whatever chips we opened into our mouths.

"Cheers, to a break from a work." She says bringing her Coke up.

_And a break from Madge's annoying voice. _I say in my thoughts as I did the same and we cheered happily.

After munching on about 2 bags of chips, Annabeth already complained.

"Okay, I'm full now. Come on, let's swim!" she squeals, as she took off her crop top.

"Well I actually wanted to-" I couldn't bring myself to continue.

_Holy Poseidon, she was wearing my favorite swimsuit from before. _

She takes her hair tie off and shakes her head a bit, her loose curls flinging in the air.

_Oh my gods, Annabeth, are you trying to kill me with your beauty and perfection? _

Annabeth's POV

All he did was stare at me for about two minutes.

"Uhm, Percy, is there something wrong? Do you want me to wear my crop top over if it's awkward or-"

"No, no! It's totally sexy. I MEAN, FINE, uh totally fine." He finishes, probably mentally smacking his self on the head.

I stare at my swimsuit. _Well, it's just an ordinary sea-green bikini I don't understand why-OH! I remember. This was his favorite. _

I chuckle to myself. I never really wanted to show off or anything, since we're here to have fun, but I guess that was just a bonus.

Now, it was Percy's turn to show off.

He swings his shirt off and throws it to the mat, exposing his toned and well-built abs.

I gulp. _Breathe Annabeth, you've seen it before right? _

_But, OH MY GODS IT'S A FRIGGIN' SIX PACK NOW! _

_Talk about a total upgrade and-_

"You ready?" Percy asks, and I smile.

"Course, Seaweed Brain! Come on!" I screamed, as we both raced to the water.

I dive into the cold water, just enjoying the feeling. To tell you the truth, only Percy takes me here, to beaches, or even to swimming pools. He's the only one who I know enjoys it much more than my family or friends.

I back float, just staring at the blue sky and the sun going in my eyes from time to time.

I could feel my eyes close from exhaustion and total relaxation, when someone grabs me under and swims to about, the ocean floor already.

Of course, it was Percy, a big grin on his face. My ears were hurting, this was too much pressure. And my oxygen, I needed to breathe. Percy looked like he was just swimming in a 3 foot inflatable pool on her mom's backyard.

He still acted like a kid, but he knew that I was no child of Poseidon. He made an air bubble, and stuck it into my head, like I was an astronaut, or Sandy Cheeks when not in her treedome.

I cough out all the water, and shake my ears a little bit. Then I smack him hard on the head.

"Percy! I told you I do not want you doing that to me!" I slapped him again.

"Awww!" he said, but I didn't mind him. Please, he's in the realm of his father. He wouldn't have felt that.

I stuck a tongue at him, and swam back to the surface.

Once I stuck my head out of the water, the bubble popped, and I breathed normally.

Percy appeared next to me, still grinning.

I frown. "Ugh, Seaweed Brain." I say in my most annoyed voice.

"Oh come on, Annabeth. That was fun!" he chuckled.

"Oh, you think that was fun? Well why don't we go to the library and you read thousands of books about Greek Mythology, the history of Mount Olympus, and all the books with the word Athena in it?" I say seriously, and his face drops.

"No, uh, COME ON, I was kidding! You know I was kidding right? I mean I didn't kill you or anything-" he blabbers in front of me, and I laugh.

"Oh my gods, Seaweed Brain. You, your face was so horrified and-HAHA! You're scared of reading books and-HAHAHA!" I snort, and Percy splashes me with water.

Oh ,well not just the small splash that would tickle your face and ruin your eye sight for a second, but well, the one that people like surf on.

It was a wave, rather. It pushed me down to the shore, and I wonder why people didn't notice that it's suddenly high tide and a wave comes out of nowhere.

I was at the point of screaming, when I realized that there are other families watching and I don't want to look like a complete idiot.

I manage to cough up some water, and sit, then somebody crouches near me.

"I'm fine, I don't need help." I say, but Percy put his arm around my waist, grabbed my hand, and pulled me up.

As we walked back to our spot, I could feel the water from my body evaporate. By the time we were back in the mat, even my hair was dry.

We sat at the same time, and realized that we were still holding hands. I took my hand away, and we both laughed.

"I missed doing that a lot." Percy said, staring at the ocean.

_What, missed holding my hand?_

Percy stared at me, and before he thinks I get the wrong message, he speaks up.

"Attacking you with waves and going to the ocean floor, I mean." He corrects himself, and I nod, with a little hint of disappointment.

_I personally missed holding his hand. _

Percy's POV

Annabeth nodded, and just stared at her hands.

_If only I could tell you that I missed holding your hand even more. _

Annabeth looks up. "You missed playing with water. Then why don't you do it with Madge?" she asks, and for once, I question her.

"Wise Girl, she's a mortal, remember? She won't understand if I don't come back up for an hour, or she'll freak out when a humongous wave appears out of nowhere." I explain.

Annabeth's eyes widen. "Wow, Seaweed Brain. You actually got it right, for once. I didn't think of that." She answers, as she smiled at me.

"Well, I guess I am now Wise Bra-"

"Nope! Still Seaweed Brain, and I will forever be Wise Girl, even if I'm dumb sometimes." She interrupts me, and I stick my tongue at her.

She does the same, and for once, I felt like we were back when we were 12, annoying the crap out of each other, yet still the best of friends.

We were on the road back to her apartment now, but Annabeth still complained.

"Percy, let's get some ice cream!" she said like a little girl, all cute and excited.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, Annabeth. You sound like a kid." I retort, but she does those puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist.

"Fine." She smiles, and directs me to the park.

Annabeth's POV

We park, then we walk to the ice cream shop, that was right in the middle of the park.

"Good afternoon! Hello, Annabeth." Mr. Smith greeted me.

"Hey there, Mr. Smith." I smile at him.

He grins from ear to ear, then looks at Percy.

"Wow, Annabeth dear never brought anyone with her whenever she bought ice cream." He hints, winking at me.

I blush. "Mr. Smith! This is just my best friend from camp. His name's Percy."

"Nice to meet you." He said politely.

"Well, a polite young man. Plus points for Annabeth, eh?" Mr. Smith jokes, making Percy and I blush even harder.

"Mr. Smith! There's a long line, and yeah, please don't embarrass me." I say shyly.

"Alright, 2 scoops of mint chocolate chip." He says, handing me my cone.

"And for the boyfrie- I mean young man?" he jokes again, and I blush harder.

"Just the same, please."

Mr. Smith hands him a cone too, and Percy hands some money.

"Thanks Mr. Smith!" I shout, and he smiles at us.

"Anything for my dear Annabeth." He says, and then faces his next customer.

We were walking around the park now, and Percy gestured me to a bench.

We sat down, licking our ice creams like crazy.

"So, how did you become so close with Mr. Ice Cream Man?" Percy asks, and I laugh.

"You mean Mr. Smith? Well, whenever I would babysit, I would take the kids here to the park and buy ice cream, and he became so used to my face. So we got to know each other." I simply say, and he nods.

_And I forgot to tell you, that whenever I was crying because I was so depressed and was missing you, he gave me free ice cream and we had heart to heart talks. _

"Well he seems like a nice man. Except that he liked teasing you a lot." He said.

"Exactly! I mean there was one time we were-"

"Well, what do we have here?" a girl says, and we both turn back at the voice.

_Oh Zeus, please don't let her get the wrong message. _

Madge's POV

So, the hockey game was fine. I mean, Matt was screaming the whole time, and I was so bored. I mean, he looked cute, but he never showed any move that he liked me. Guess I was wrong. We walked to the park, because I so wanted ice cream.

Then I see them, and I swear I could cut off Chase's head any moment now.

They were talking, and not just like the normal talk, Percy looked so in to her. And Annabeth looked like she was ignoring him and kept talking.

"Well, what do we have here?" I say, and they both turn around.

Let me say I wanted to laugh at their faces. They were both as red as a tomato.

"Madge!" Percy stood up quickly, and kissed my cheek.

_Really Percy, the cheek? Can't you do anything better than that?_

"What are you doing here?" he asks quickly, looking tensed.

"Percy, the hockey arena's just across the street. We came here to get ice cream. " I say, and roll my eyes.

"And what about you?" I ask, but I correct myself on purpose.

"Oh sorry, I meant, you two?" I said, pointing my fingers at both of them.

"We were hanging out, that was all." Annabeth said quickly.

"Oh." I said dramatically, to show that I didn't want to believe them.

"Well! We're done anyway. Madge, I think you're pretty tired from the game. Why don't you go home now? I'm sure you can't drive. Percy, why don't you accompany her? I'll bring Annabeth to her apartment, so you two can go straight back to your hotel and rest." Matt says, and I agreed.

"Yeah, well I am tired. Come on, Percy." I say, dragging him to my car.

He pushed it away, and mouthed a 'wait'.

He hugged Annabeth, and I couldn't help but feel jealous, I mean, Percy's never hugged me that way before.

"IM. 8 o' clock." She whispered, and he nodded.

I had no idea what that was, but I made sure that during 8 o'clock I was with Percy, and no one but him.

She waved at us, before I dragged Percy away, thinking of something worthwhile I could do at 8:00.

_Hmm, I guess Annabeth won't mind another make-out session, right?_

_**So, there was chapter 10! Hihi, hope you guys like it. If you didn't understand, IM= Iris Message. 10 reviews until the next chapter! The blue button is waiting. **_

_**v**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry if a lot were waiting before I had to post this, not only because I wanted some reviews, but because I had to do something important, and I prioritized that first. I'll make this extra long so you guys won't be disappointed. And I couldn't wait for 10 reviews, so here's chapter 11! **

Percy's POV

Madge dragged me to her car, and I was very annoyed.

_I mean, I couldn't even say goodbye to Annabeth properly, she had to drag me away. What's her problem anyway?_

"Come on, Percy. I want to go home." She kept on complaining.

"Chill, Madge. You don't have to rush me." My voice was getting a little high.

By the time we were in our room, I lay on the bed, not wanting to move anymore and just sleep.

Then she enters, with some beer.

I sigh. "Madge, I'm not in the mood for some beer. I'm really tired and I want to go to sleep." I complain.

She puts the two cans of beer on the table and pulls me up.

"Oh come on Percy, please? Just a little while. I want to relax. Let's just, you know, drink, and talk. You want to be relaxed don't you?" she whispers, and suddenly I feel like agreeing.

_It sounded like charm speak, but she's a mortal, so I guess she just has that annoying aura of making people do what she says. _

"Ugh, fine. Just a little while." I say, and she squeals.

We go to the balcony, each taking a seat and sightseeing on the busy streets of San Francisco below us. It was beautiful. It was dark and there were many lights, but nothing beats the noisy yet breath taking skyline of New York.

I take a sip of my beer, and put it back on the table. "So, how was your day with Matt like?"

"Oh, it was fun! Our position was very close to the rink, and we would cheer everytime Matt's favorite team would score." She says happily.

_I smile. I guess she looks happy with Matt, so now I can dump her and-_

"And, what about you?" she asks, eyeing me closely.

Annabeth's POV

Once we reach my apartment, Matt looks at me.

"Hey, uhm, thanks for bringing me home." I said, and he didn't smile.

"Uhm, Annabeth, can I tell you something?" he says, and I nod.

"Sure! Let's talk inside, shall we?" I say, and we both go up.

We sit on the table. "So, what is it?" I ask, and he sighs deeply before talking.

"Madge is, not who you think she is."

I frown. "What do you mean? We've been best friends since we were-"

"I know, Annabeth." He interrupts me. "I know that you've been friends with her since 2nd grade, but I'm telling you, she's not the girly, dumb Madge that she makes you think she is. She's a bitch." Matt says, and I clamp my hand over my mouth in shock.

"Matt, how could you say that! Why are you lying!"

"Calm down, Annabeth. She told me before. She went here, not to reunite with her old friend back from 2nd grade, but to show off. Can't you see her dry, over-treated hair, and all those flaws that she corrected with plastic surgery? She's trying to prove to you that she's way better now." He answers back.

"Wait, wait. That's normal! Girls are like that! They get plastic surgery and nose jobs and rebonds, because that's what girls are! They want to be noticed. So you don't have to say that Madge is well, a bitch. She was never like that to me." I say, and he still shook his head.

"Well, why did she bring Percy? You've heard of her travel around the world alone, didn't you? She obviously brought him to show off. She knew you were single, Annabeth. And that you were just working in a library. So it's obvious that she wanted to outshine you now, and show what she couldn't when you were a lot popular than her during school before." He says, and for some odd reason, I was believing him.

_But, Percy. How in Hades could he fall in love with her? Her looks? Percy's a guy who loves a girl for her attitude and personality, and not solely on looks. Well, maybe, maybe he was just so heart broken at that time because of me so he quickly wanted a girl like her, right? I mean, that could be possible, right? Maybe, maybe he didn't really love her._

_Maybe he just wanted to ease the pain._

I sigh, and I look at Matt. "How did you know all of this?"

"I've been noticing her before, when we were on the date, and well, she told me some about it during the hockey game." He said honestly.

My eyes widen. "You did not, Oh My Gosh, you were back-stabbing and spilling her secret?" I say, and he smirks.

"Oh come on, Annabeth. I still have a little evil and jock spirit inside of me, you know." He says, and I laugh.

"At least I know, now. I better talk to Percy. Tell him what's going on. And I'm scared he might fall in love with her too." I spill, and I cover my mouth.

"Oh come on, Annabeth, you don't have to hide it. I saw it the whole time. You like him, don't you?" he presses.

"Oh fine, since you told me stuff, I'm gonna talk too. We were together. Before."

His eyes widen. "I knew it! You looked so awkward during our date, like you wanted to talk so bad, but you couldn't. I proved it with my test."

I frown. "What test?"

He chuckles. "The 'I know you're jealous' test. Remember when I brought you up the topic about school and we were having a good time? And putting my arm around you? I did that on purpose, and I was right. He was jealous all the time. Felt bad for him." He laughs, and I couldn't help but slap him on the arm.

"But hey, I was sincere about saying you were cute, you know. You do look cute, even until now." He says, and I smacked him hard on the head.

"Kidding! Won't try to steal you anymore, you'll be taken. SOON. ." He winks at me, and I laugh. "Come on, go talk to him, before he gets into whatever stuff that Madge does to him." He says, and I couldn't help but hug him.

"Thanks, Matt. For everything." I say, before releasing the hug.

"Anytime." He said, before I closed the door.

I glance at my watch, 8:00. Perfect.

I get my bag, and look for a drachma.

Percy's POV

I scratch my head, processing my thoughts. "Oh, well it was fun." Was all I said.

I thought she wouldn't go deeper with the topic, but she did, unfortunately. "That's it? I mean, what did you do with her?" she asked.

I drank some more beer to calm down. "Well, we went to the beach, and then we had some ice cream." I said, and she nodded, but I knew she still wouldn't drop the topic in her head.

Madge's POV

I nodded, but he looked so happy, when I saw them together. I mean, he never looked like that when we went swimming.

I stared at Percy, and he was looking at his watch. "Oh, it's 8:00. I have to, uh, go to the bathroom." He said, and runs off to his bag to get a small pouch full of coins.

"What's that? Chuck E. Cheese tokens? Can I see?" I say, as I grabbed the bag from him.

"No! No it's not. It's, it's a collection of coins." He says, and snatches it back.

I roll my eyes, and smirk, 8:00, eh? She's probably going to do the thing that Annabeth whispered. I don't even know what that is, but I still thought of something.

Before he gets to do it, I push him down to the bed, hold his shoulders down, and kiss him hard on the lips.

Annabeth's POV

I finally find a drachma, and find a small rainbow in my bathroom.

"O, Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering."

I throw the drachma. "Percy Jackson, in his hotel room."

The mist shimmered, and there, I hear my heart shatter to a million pieces.

**So, there's** **chapter 11! I won't be posting until tomorrow, I'm sorry! I'm really tired already. **** Please review, though! Any rants or comments will make happy. **

**Press the button here. **

**v**


	12. Chapter 12

Annabeth's POV

I almost scream in shock, if I didn't clamp my mouth soon enough.

There, I saw, through the mist, was Madge, kissing Percy.

But what shocked me the most; he was kissing back.

Tears started welling in my eyes. I couldn't take it.

Percy looked confused, then he noticed something at the corner of the room; the Iris Message.

_Great timing, eh? _

We lock eyes, and I slash at the mist, breaking the connection.

Then here comes Niagara falls and I lose my sanity.

I climb to my bed, burying my face in my lavender scented pillow.

I was confused, hurt, and of course, jealous.

_Get over it, Annabeth. He probably moved on already. He doesn't love you anymore. He loves Madge, and they will live happily ever after. _

Percy's POV

My head hurt a lot. I was just heading to the bathroom to IM Annabeth, when Madge pushed me down to the bed, held my shoulders down, and kissed me.

My mind went fuzzy, I didn't know what to do.

For some odd reason, I kissed back, and I totally regret it. My mind was in tangles, and I was drunk.

I open my eyes, to see something floating right at the corner of the room. The Iris Message.

Sea green against gray, just as she slashed at it, the mist vanishing.

I push Madge away, making her fall to the ground.

"What the hell was that Madge! Didn't I tell you I was going to do something? Why did you do that?" I shouted at her. Things were so complicated with mortals like her. They won't simply understand that you just broke someone's heart because she saw us kissing through a floating magical connection called an Iris Message.

Madge struggled to get up. "What's wrong, Percy? We're dating aren't we? I mean, come on, you're thinking about Annabeth, aren't you?" she hints, and I get angrier.

"Look, leave her out of this! Stop hating on her! Aren't you supposed to best friends?" I shout, and she grins maniacally at me.

She laughs at herself, looking like a crazy scientist on TV.

"Oh, Percy. You actually think, that we were best friends?" she glares at me, and my eyes widen. Please, don't tell me it's all a lie.

"What, what are you saying?" I manage to say.

"We knew each other from school, that was true. But best friends! That's what you call acting, Percy. She was pretty, and popular, talk about being her sidekick. Being 'best friends' was just a bonus. Now, I was here to show her that I'm way better than her. I guess being heartbroken too was just a bonus, right?"

I stare at my shoes. She did all of this. She knew Annabeth and I were up to do something on around this time, even if she was a mortal. She made me drunk, and kissed me. She brought me here, to San Francisco, to show off to her friend, who happened to be Annabeth.

Why is this friggin' world so small.

And I didn't even get the chance to tell her that I still loved her.

I stare at Madge. Who by the gods possessed me and made me agree to date this horrible, no class, woman in front of me?

I sigh heavily. I was heartbroken at that time, and I needed a woman to heal that, or at least, have a new replacement for Annabeth. I guess it never really worked out, because I never really loved Madge; it was still Annabeth all along.

I slapped her hard on the face, and she staggers back to the ground, holding her cheek.

"You know what the biggest mistake I had made in my entire life? It was you." I say harshly.

"You made Annabeth's life even more miserable, when she just recently broke up with me." I say, and her eyes widen, her jaw dropping in shock.

"Yeah, that's right. We were together before." I continue, and she still couldn't talk.

"2 months together during summer? Make that 5 years. And sparring partners? Way more than that." I say.

Madge was still on the floor, holding her cheek. I grab my bag from behind her and walk to the door.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm about to get Annabeth back. Good luck and finding a new boyfriend, I'm out." I say harshly, leaving her in the room, crying.

Annabeth's POV

The sound of my ringtone wakes me up.

I glance at my alarm- 3 AM. This must be something important.

I press accept.

"Fly to New York as soon as possible. Something's wrong with camp."

I end the call. It was an unknown number. Even though I'm 21 and technically doesn't have to join camp, it's still my home.

I change into some shorts and a shirt, and call for the next flight leaving for New York.

Percy's POV

I hail a cab and rush to her apartment. I have to talk to her.

I try to sort out my thoughts as I ring her doorbell. No one opens.

I ring it again, but still, no one opens.

I was about to walk away, when I stop myself.

You have to do it now, Percy. Come on, if you love her, then do it now.

Just as I held the knob, my phone vibrates. It must be her.

I check the caller ID, it was unknown. I answer it anyway.

"Please fly to New York as soon as possible. Something's wrong with camp." I end the call, and glance at Annabeth's door.

She's probably out eating her sadness or something. I guess you can wait. Right now, I'm flying back to Camp Half-Blood.

Athena's POV

I sat on my throne, smiling. Just then, Kelp Head comes in.

"You done calling her?" he asked politely.

"Yes. And you?" I ask back, and he nods.

I massage my head, trying to clear things out.

"Look, maybe this was a bad idea. They actually fell for it. What if they get hurt or have an accident from rushing to camp, when nothing's really wrong?" I say, and Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Owl Head. I mean, it was your idea to call them, right?" he retorts, and I frown.

"Yes, but who thought of the lame excuse that something was wrong with camp? You could've just said that they should just meet up somewhere and talk things out. Not like this." I retort, and he sighed heavily.

"Why are you always, right, Athena."

I smirk. "I'm always right." I say, as we both settle down on our thrones, watching our two children race to camp, awaiting to have the greatest talk of their life.

**So, there was chapter 12! 10 reviews until the last chapter. I will miss writing this story. **

**v**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter guys! Hope you'll love it!**

Annabeth's POV

I held my mouth tight as I tried not to barf. I tossed them a drachma.

"Thanks for the ride." I whisper, as the Grey Sisters taxi vanished.

_Ugh, biggest regret in my life, next to dumping Percy; riding that horrible taxi again._

I sigh, it was the fastest way. I look past the strawberry fields, and run as fast as I can to camp.

The big Camp Half-Blood sign greets me, still the same. I smiled at it, I missed this place.

I ran past all the new campers, wearing their orange shirts, all confused. People were staring at me as I raced to the Big House.

"Isn't that Annabeth Chase?"

"She's the best friend of Percy Jackson right?"

"Oh my gods she's hot."

Some would whisper. Just as I would open the door, Chiron came out, a big grin on his face.

I tried to catch my breath as I held to the front porch of the Big House.

"Chiron, I- I came here as fast as I could. What- what's wrong?" I manage to say in between breaths.

"Annabeth! What a pleasant surprise! Look, you've grown so much and-"

"Chiron." I interrupt him. "WHAT. IS. WRONG."

Chiron looked at me oddly. "Uhm, Annabeth, nothing is. The borders are safe, it's just a regular day here in Camp Half-Blood." He said, and my jaw dropped.

"WHAT IN HADES?" I screamed, and almost all of the campers looked at me.

Chiron pulled me inside the Big House, and locked the door. He told me to sit down.

"Okay, relax, Annabeth. Tell me what happened."

I sighed heavily. "My phone rang at around 3 AM, it was an unknown number, but I knew it was a girl. She said that I have to go to New York as soon as possible. She said something was wrong with camp." I say as calmly as possible.

"So I rode the Grey Sisters taxi, which was still horrible, in only a shirt, shorts and bunny slippers, at 3 AM, to get here to camp." I finish, and Chiron strokes his beard, which he does when he's thinking.

"Maybe it was just a prank call." He suggested.

"Well, it could be, but, UGH! This would be the worst prank call ever!" I scream, as I massaged my head.

"Now, why don't you call your boss, tell him that you had to attend to something very important. Just fly back tomorrow." Chiron said, as he pat my back.

"Alright, thanks Chiron." I say, as I reached for the door.

It opened, pushing me back to the wall.

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry. Chiron, what happened!" the boy screamed, as I struggled to get up.

"What in Hades! Why don't you watch where you're-" I couldn't finish.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" Percy's face was full of confusion.

"I was supposed to ask you the same thing! And – oh my gods." I said, and Chiron and Percy just stared at me.

"Someone called you, right?" I asked.

He just nodded. "A guy's voice. And-and you too?"

"Yes. But it was a girl's voice." I tried to fit the puzzle pieces together.

"Yup, that was us." Two voices said, and right away, both Percy and I knew who it was.

Poseidon and Athena.

Percy's POV

We ran outside, and bowed to our parents. "Dad, what is happe-"

"Shush, come on boy, do your thing." He said, as he pushed me back to the Big House.

Meanwhile Athena was whispering something to Annabeth. Something like 'use your head'.

Chiron locked the door, leaving only the two of us inside the Big House.

I stared at Annabeth. _Oh, so this was a set-up, to talk to her._

I scratched my head. "So look, Annabeth, I-"

"No, I get it. You-you love Madge now." She interrupted, staring at her shoes.

I forced her chin up to look at me. "No, Annabeth. It's not her. It was always you." I say sincerely.

Her eyes widen. "But, but what did I see last night-"

"It was a set-up, Annabeth. She knew that we were up to something at around that time. So she made me drunk, and kissed me. If you didn't slash the Iris Message right away, you could've seen me struggle to get her lips off me. We fought after. And I dumped her. Madge is well-"

"A bitch." We say in unison, and I look at her weirdly. "How did you know?"

"Matt told me everything he knew. And I called to warn you and tell you everything, but I guess that was a bad time." She whispered.

I sat next to her, and looked straight into her eyes. "I – I love you, Annabeth." I whispered, and I hear her gasp.

"I never stopped." I could feel my heart beating fast, I was so nervous on her answer. What if she didn't love me back?

Let me say, this was a better answer than a simple 'I love you too'.

She pulled my face closer to hers and kissed me. We weren't shocked, we got right into it. My hands stayed firmly on her cheeks and caressed it softly, making sure that this won't end fast. I feel Annabeth smile, as her hands go up to my hair, playing with it like it was grass or something. I carefully slip my tongue out and lick her lips, tasting the raspberry flavored lip gloss that I knew was her favorite.

My hand goes down to her shirt, almost pulling it up, when I remember that this wasn't our honeymoon; it was just our reunion-after-5 years-and a few days-of-missing-each-other phase.

We both gasp for air as we went apart. After about some 5-minute make-out session, I therefore conclude that Annabeth Chase is a better kisser than Madge.

Annabeth hugged me tight, interrupting my thoughts.

I pull her body close to me, doing my signature stroke-her-hair-when-she's-emotional gesture. She starts sobbing.

"You know how hard it was, to see you with her, both of you so close and in love. When you kissed in front of me, twice, I wanted to scream. I was so jealous." She said in between sobs.

I continued to stroke her hair. "Jealous? You're not the only one. I had this thing called a jealous bar, and during our double date, it overheated and exploded." I joked, making her smile, and laugh softly.

"Matt's a nice guy. He just did a test on you, to see your reaction. He said that you were still in love with me." She whispers, still smiling.

I kiss her forehead. "He was right."

I wipe her tears, and hold her hand, as we stepped out of the door.

Annabeth's POV

As soon as all saw us step out together, everyone cheered. I momentarily let go of Percy's hand to hug my mom.

"Thanks, Mother. You've been helping me all this time." I whisper.

She chuckles, pulling me closer. "Anything for my favorite." She whispers so only I , and not the rest of the Athena campers would hear.

"But, what about my work in San Francisco? And father would be-"

"I have disguised as your boss' boss and told him that you have resigned. And I have spoken to your father. He says that you can stay here in New York. Besides, Olympus needs some rebuilding again."

My eyes widen. "Really! But what happened?"

"Big Three fight."

"Oh that's bad. But really, thanks mom." I say, hugging her again.

I glance at Percy, who hugged his dad and got a pat on his back. "Nice going, son."

We were all having a great time, when we hear some loud screams from the entrance of camp.

Panicked, I bring out my bronze knife and Percy brings out Riptide, the whole crowd cheering and shouting in awe. Guess it was their first time to see us in action.

We nod at each other, and run to the sound of the deafening screams.

As we reached the entrance, I wore my cap, while Percy hid behind a tree.

There I found Grover, still in his fake legs, hauling two children about aged 12 to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood.

The boy had brown hair, and was screaming. The girl had blonde hair, and was trying to kick Grover away.

"Get off of me!" the boy shouted.

"Don't touch me! We don't know you!" the girl shouted too.

My eyes widened. It was Marcus and Martha, back in the library in San Francisco.

_Their dyslexia, and the way they couldn't stop moving and arguing. I should've known. _

I take my cap off, seeing that they were no monster at all.

I shimmer in front of them. "Ms. Annabeth!" they both screamed, as they ran to hug me. I laughed, as they still called me from my ID back in the library.

They were too old to act like toddlers, but when you find out that you're a demigod, you'll really freak out.

"What's happening, Ms. Annabeth! He's saying that we're some kind of, d-dem-demi-" Martha struggles to say.

"Demigod." I take her suffering away. "Come on, you two. I'll explain everything in the Big House." They nod obediently, taking my hand as we walk back to the Big House.

Grover catches up with us. "My gods, Annabeth. You should've appeared sooner. They've been beating me up the whole time." He says seriously, making me laugh.

Percy's POV

As soon as I see them talking, I run back to Chiron to tell them that there was no monster.

Chiron, Poseidon, and Lady Athena sighed in relief.

"Then who is it?" Chiron asked, and as if on cue, Annabeth and company arrived.

Annabeth knelt in front of them. "Marcus, Martha, this is Camp Half-Blood. This is a camp where demigods, like you stay. You are half-man, and half-god. One of your parents is a god. Do you have both of your parents at home?" she asked, and they both shook their heads.

"I only have my mom." Marcus whispered, his face full of confusion.

"I only have my dad." Martha whispered too.

Annabeth simply nodded. "Marcus, your father is a god. And Martha, your mother, is a goddess." She explained, hoping they won't get confused.

"Which is me." A voice came from the back, it was Athena. My jaw drops in shock, as well as Annabeth.

I stare at Martha's face. Blonde hair, and of course, those grey eyes that I haven't noticed all this time.

"I have claimed her, now." Athena whispered, opening her arms to hug her daughter.

Martha's eyes widened. "You, I've seen you in the library every time I visit there! You kept looking at me. And-and your voice, it sounded like the one in my head whenever I needed help." She finished, still in awe.

Without hesitating, she hugged her, and Annabeth smiled.

As soon as they released the hug, Annabeth scooped Martha up and hugged her tight.

"Hey there, little sis!" she squealed, and Martha was happy too.

"You, you're my sister?" she asked, and Annabeth nodded.

Martha laughed, she was so happy.

"Annabeth was a librarian in San Francisco, and we met these two kids there, that's why we know them." I said to Chiron and the rest of the campers, who were confused and did not understand anything.

They all nodded.

"Well, what about me?" Marcus said from behind, a little sad and jealous.

"Hmm, since your father hasn't claimed you yet, you should stay in the Hermes' cabin first." I said, and he nodded reluctantly.

"Don't worry, big guy, I'll go remind the gods back in Olympus to claim a child with brown hair and lives in San Francisco." Posedion says, messing his hair.

Marcus looks up to my father. "You, you're Poseidon? You're one of the coolest gods I know!" he said, and dad sticks a tongue at Athena.

Just as she was about to speak, Martha interrupted her. "Excuse me, Marcus. Athena's better. She's smart, she's the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." She says, and Athena smirks.

"Well, Poseidon can control water and kill you all in seconds, and he can make tornados and earthquakes." He retorted, and I stick a tongue at Annabeth.

'Well, she defeated Poseidon and became the patron god of Athens, beat that." She answers back, and Marcus sighed in defeat.

"Alright, you win."

Martha smiles, giving a high five to Annabeth and Athena.

"Like mother, like daughter." My father and I said in unison.

Annabeth sticks a tongue at me, and I do the same.

Annabeth's POV

We were walking at the beach again, holding hands and enjoying the moment. The campfire was done, and were past curfew, but we weren't campers there anymore, so Chiron was okay with it.

"I'm glad Ares claimed Marcus awhile ago. At least he wont feel jealous and out of place now." Percy says, and I nod.

"Did you see the way he fought with Martha and insisted that he get the book, even if he was making a commotion already? Definitely Ares." I say, and we both laugh.

"Oh, and Martha was so adorable. When I was helping her pick her new weapon, she told me that she had a crush on Marcus." I said, and Percy chuckled.

"Oh, really? Marcus told me that he thought she was cute." He says, and we both smile.

"Wow, from the way they're starting, sounds like our love story." I say, and Percy agrees.

I stare at this certain spot in the beach, remembering that this was the exact spot where we laid on a mat, and I told him that I was leaving.

"Remember when we-"

"Shhh. Let's not talk about it." He interrupts me, and I just nod.

"You know, at the end, Madge was still a blessing." I say, and Percy stops talking.

"Huh? You hate her. Why?"

I face Percy. "If it weren't for her, we could've seen each other again in San Francisco, and realize that we still had feelings for each other." I simply say, and Percy sighs.

"Once again, you are right."

"Which is why I am called Wise Girl," I proudly say.

"But, what about our relationship. I mean, we're together again. I know you don't like long distance-"

I put my finger over her lips. "Everything's been settled. I'm staying here for good. And besides, I have some unfinished business in Mt. Olympus, needs a lot of fixing." I say, and Percy pulled me closer.

"Well, I too have some unfinished business, with you. 5 years is a long time, you know. These lips are getting dry." He says, and I smirk, my lips only inches away from his.

"Let me fix that for you." I say, closing the space between us.

Right now, I was happy, and I couldn't help but think, that after those endless nights of crying, screaming, and yearning for someone; we bump into each other, lock eyes, and fall in love all over again;

5 years later.

**And, that was it for 5 Years Later! This was very fun to write. Now guys, would you like an epilogue? I'm sure you do! I have it written, nice and fluffy. 15 reviews, pretty please? Thanks for reading! **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

You've guessed it right. About 2 more years later, we finally got married, in the wonderful garden in Mt. Olympus. Right now, Annabeth and I live in New York, which she proudly designed. Thank the gods I had a smart and awesome architect as a wife.

The morning light wakes me up, and Annabeth wasn't beside me. I get up, rushing down the stairs, Riptide with me.

"Annabeth, Annabeth!" I scream frantically.

"Percy, relax. I'm just here." she shouts from the kitchen.

I sigh in relief. The last time she wasn't beside me, well, she left early in the morning for the grocery and got attacked by a hellhound.

Annabeth comes to me, kissing my lips softly. "Hey, I'm okay, Percy. I just cooked breakfast early because I knew you would wake up late. I know you went overtime during work last night." she says, as she held my hands.

I was the one cooking for the past months, because I didn't want Annabeth to get tired.

"I'm just worried about this guy, that's all." I said, as I caressed her tummy, softly.

"Hey, don't worry, he's fine. You know why? Because he has a super protective daddy that keeps her mother resting and healthy all the time." she says, and I smile.

I kiss her a little harder this time, and Annabeth drops the spatula on the ground, her hands going up to my face. I pull her closer, but I couldn't because her stomach was on the way. Still, our lips are together, and by the gods, every time I kiss her always felt like the first. Right now, I feel like I'm floating on a cloud with-

"Eewwwww!" my little girls scream, stopping our kiss.

Annabeth and I glared at them, giving them the why-did-you-interrupt-us look.

Alti and Meg just shrugged their shoulders. "it's not our fault, we just saw it."

Alti and Meg are our 6 year old twins, born on December 1st, of 2005. They are fraternal, but sometimes like these, they think alike.

Althea Sierra was born first, and is about 2 minutes older than Megan Anne.

Alti looked exactly like me, dark, raven hair, and sea-green eyes. Meg, on the other hand, was a carbon copy of her mother; curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. When you stare at her for a long time, you'll think that she's Annabeth. Sometimes it's scary.

"You didn't see anything. Now come on, give us a good-morning kiss." Annabeth said, snapping me back to reality.

"Good morning, daddy!" they squealed, hugging me tight.

"Good morning, my pretty little girls." I said, ruffling their hair.

"Let's eat, everyone!" Annabeth calls, carrying some plates with her left and a bag of bagels with her right hand.

As if an instinct, I run to her, snatching the plates and the paper bag away. "Don't tire yourself. I'll do this." I say.

Annabeth chuckles lightly as she sat down. "You're starting to sound like your mom."

I roll my eyes, as I passed some plates. Meg and Alti immediately grab a bagel, while Annabeth just stared at them amusingly.

"So, I have a surprise. Close your eyes, everyone!" I say excitedly.

Meg and Alti giggle, covering their eyes with their hands.

"I hope it's a new Advanced Algebra Math book!" Alti squealed, who got the smarty pants genes from her mother.

"I hope it's a new bathing suit. Or a water gun!" Meg shouted, who obviously, adored water like me.

I glance at Annabeth, who was still wide-eyed.

"You too." I whisper.

She looks at me weirdly, but she closed her eyes too, and I brought it out to the table.

"OPEN!" I scream, and they all open.

"Plane tickets to San Francisco! Oh my gods!" Annabeth squeals, while the twins looked a little lost.

"Dad, why do we need plane tickets? Can't we just drive to the Empire State Building?" Alti asked, and Meg nodded in agreement.

I chuckle, pinching them on their noses. "Not Grandpa Poseidon, girls. Grandpa Fred! In San Francisco!" she says.

Their faces light up, Annabeth's father loves kids, so the twins get spoiled from time to time.

"Yey! We're gonna ride an airplane!" Alti said, while Meg shook her head.

"I don't like flying." she mutters under her breath, and I pat her back in sympathy. "Don't worry, Meg, you're not the only one."

I put our stuff at the compartment as I glance at Annabeth, who was carrying the girl's bags.

I sigh heavily, grabbing then from her. "Didn't I-"

"Yes, I know. Sorry." she says, kissing my cheek as she went back inside to get the kids.

By the time we land in San Francisco, we hail a cab, now on the way to Annabeth's old house.

Annabeth's POV

"Ding dong!" Meg and Alti exchange in pressing the doorbell, and finally, dad opens up.

"Grandpa!" they both squeal, engulfing their still young-looking grandfather in a warm hug.

"Hey, what a surprise! Nice to see my little grandchildren again." he said, pulling them up and squeezing them tight.

"Where's Uncle Bobby?" Meg asked.

"And Uncle Matthew?" Alti added.

My father smiled, pointing to the stairs. "Check their rooms, why don't you surprise them?" he says, and the twins giggled and ran upstairs.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Chase." Percy said, shaking hands with him. I giggle softly, even when we're already married, he still calls him Mr. Chase.

"Hey, dad." I say, engulfing him in a hug. He kissed my forehead, and then stepped back.

"Wow, another one already?" The last time I saw you, you were still carrying two babies in your arms. Pretty fast, huh." He jokes, nudging Percy on the arm, making us both blush.

"Dad! Stop it. And guess what, it's a boy!" I say, and he grins wider.

"Well, I can finally play soldiers and planes with my grandchild. Now come on, get in, Bobby and Matthew would be happy to see you." He says, gesturing us to step inside.

Percy holds my hand and waist and helps me walk in.

"Percy, I'm just a pregnant woman, and not your grandmother. I can still walk, you know." I say, but Percy just rolled his eyes.

"Annabeth, you're here!" Bobby shouts from the stairs, Matthew following behind him.

"Hey, I missed you guys. You've grown bigger!" I said, hugging my two brothers.

Matthew stares at me. "And you too." He jokes, and I pinch his nose.

"Hey Percy." They greet him, and he ruffles their heads.

"So, where do you want to go? We have until tomorrow afternoon." Percy asked me, and I tapped my chin.

"Hmm, it's kind of hot today, why not we get to the park and get some ice cream! I've got some serious cravings on Mint Chocolate Chip." I say, and Percy nods.

"Alright, the park it is. Come on, let's all go." Percy said.

"Oh, we'd love to come, but we have to do some homework." Bobby said, Matthew nodding behind him.

"And I have to pick up Anna () from the grocery. You just go as a family, okay?" dad said, and I just nodded.

Percy's POV

We arrive at the park, and let me say, it looked exactly like before. Some benches at the side, slides and seesaws all around, and the ice cream shop right at the middle.

Luckily, it was a weekday, so there were only a few kids playing and there was no line.

"Wow, you have a family now, Annabeth dear?" Mr. Smith greets us, as he eyed on our twins.

He still looked the same, maybe just a little more wrinkles than before, and his hair was now pure white.

"Hey to you too, Mr. Smith! Well, it has been a long time before I last visited." Annabeth says, remembering the time we went here, just newly wed.

"And I see another one's coming up, real soon, eh? Now, what would you like?"

"The same." Annabeth and I say in unison.

"Here you go. And for the two lovely ladies?" he said, as he leaned down to Alti and Meg.

"Cookies and Cream for me, please." Alti said.

" And chocolate for me." Meg said too.

"Here you go." He hands it to them, and they both lick on their ice cream at once.

"Thank you, Mr. Smith." I say as I handed him the money.

"No problem, Percy. And Annabeth, you stay safe, okay?" he said, eyeing her.

"I'll make sure." I said, as we walked off and sat down on a bench.

"I sure miss talking with that guy." I said, as I licked on some ice cream.

"Me too." Annabeth says, as she watched over the twins, who were having a good time on the slide.

"Wow, I knew you two would end up with each other." A voice from behind says, and we couldn't help but turn around.

Matt's POV

"Matt, it's nice to see you again!" Annabeth squealed as soon as they saw me.

"And it's good to see you too." I hugged her tightly, and gave Percy a handshake.

"I didn't have the opportunity to thank you, man, for telling her about Madge. Without you, we wouldn't be together." Percy said.

"Nah, that's nothing. So, is this your first?" I say, as I pointed to her tummy.

"Oh no, this is our third. Alti, Meg, come here!" she shouts, and two beautiful girls run to our direction.

"Matt, this is Althea and Megan, our twins." She said, and I both shook their hands.

"Wow, so they're fraternal. So who's older?" I ask.

"I am." Alti said quickly, but Meg frowned.

"Now, I am!" she squealed, and Alti frowned too.

"No you're not." She retorts.

"But I, AM, OLDER!" she almost shouts.

"Well, technically, according to the average number of times that mom and dad told us, I was born 120 seconds earlier than you, which concludes that I arrived in this world first and I am older." She explains, and Percy and Annabeth clamped their mouths.

"Wow, she sounded smart." I say, and they all laugh.

"So, Matt, enough about us, what about you? Are you still single?" Percy asks, and I scratch my head.

"Well, no, I'm engaged now, actually." I say, showing them my ring finger.

"Oh, how sweet! Where'd you meet her?" Annabeth asked curiously.

_Why does she always have so many questions. _

"I met her in work, she was my new secretary, and well, that's where it started." I say simply, and they nod.

"And, what about Madge? Did you hear any news on her?" Annabeth asked again.

"Nope. Nothing about her."

Just then, my phone rings. "Hey, I'd love to talk more, but my fiancee's calling me. Why don't we have dinner, and I'll bring her with me. Perbacco, maybe?" I suggest.

"Hmm, sounds good. Alright, we'll get going. See you later!" she said, as they waved at me.

I waved back, and watched them walk away, a happy family indeed.

Percy's POV

I try to do my tie when Annabeth walks in. "Hey, Percy, do I look okay?"

My jaw dropped, and I felt like I was back in the past, standing in front of her door, her looking absolutely gorgeous.

Her hair was in curls, and she wore a sea green maternity dress. She topped it off with some low, black sandals and a few accessories.

I gulped. "Beautiful. Absolutely perfect." She smiles, and walks over.

"You look good too, but I think you need some help on your tie." She chuckles, as I she tries to redo it.

I watch her, as she fixed my tie. Her face was perfect, she had only a little powder, and only some light lipgloss. Her stormy grey eyes stood out, focused only on my necktie.

"I'm glad that I could compliment you all the time, now that you're my wife. Before, I couldn't say anything because you looked too hot I couldn't speak." I say truthfully.

"There." She says, and I stare at myself in the mirror, my sea green tie matching with her dress.

"Thanks." I say, and she responds with a soft kiss.

"Come on, let's say goodbye to the kids."

We peek through the kid's room, to see Bobby and Alti laying down on the floor, some books and pencils scattered around them.

"But Alti, how is that possible?" Bobby asked, a confued look on his face.

"Bobby, don't you get it? When you write a perfect square trinomial as the square of a binomial, make sure that the constant in the binomial is one-half the value of the coefficient of the x-term in the perfect square trinomial." Alti finishes, and I wanted to puke.

"My gods, Annabeth, what did you do to her." I whisper, but Annabeth just watched proudly at her daughter.

"And how did you know all of this?" Bobby asked, probably amazed like me.

"Intermediate Algebra, piece of cake. I learned that when I was four." She said, and shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

"Hey, is Alti helping you out?" Annabeth suddenly speaks, entering the room.

"Oh yeah, well she explained some stuff to me, but I still don't get it." Bobby says, looking up to her.

Annabeth takes a peek at his brother's homework. "Bobby, that's easy. Remember that the coefficient of x has to multiplied by the-"

"And we have to go to dinner. Alti, you continue helping him. Bobby, watch over the twins, okay?" I say, pulling Annabeth away from her simple-reminder-almost-turned-lecture-in-Math-class.

"Come on, let's go." I say, finding Meg and Matthew playing at the front yard. They were having a water fight.

"10 points for me, and none for you." Meg said, whose clothes were now soaking wet.

"Good job, Megan." I say, as I give him a high-five.

"But that's not fair! She used her powers and I only have a water gun!" Matthew complains.

I chuckle. "That's okay, Matthew. Try harder for the next round, okay?" I say, and he just nods.

"We're going to have dinner. Follow whatever Bobby says, okay?" Annabeth says, and they both shout 'okay!' and continued to the next round.

We were only a few blocks from Perbacco, when traffic comes. We've been in the same spot for about 15 minutes now, and Annabeth glanced at her watch.

"Percy, why don't we walk? It's only a few blocks away, they've probably arrived already." She says.

"Are you sure? Can you handle it?" I ask, I always wanted to be sure that she's safe.

"Course I am. Come on!" she says, and I hand the driver some money and step out of the taxi.

Annabeth's POV

We walk together, hand in hand. I spotted the restaurant's sign when Percy stopped walking, and just stared at the floor.

"Do you remember?" he asked, and in just one glance, I knew this was the place.

I stare at the ground, remembering the time we bumped into each other at this very spot.

"Of course I do. This was where we first met in 5 years." I whisper, and he smiles, also feeling very nostalgic.

"Thank the gods we saw each other again, or else we wouldn't be together now." I said, smiling.

"Yes, thank you, Madge, where ever you are, for bringing me here, to your beautiful, amazing 'best friend'." He says, putting some quotation marks on 'best friend'.

My smile melts, also remembering that moment when he and Madge kissed, a total make-out session that made my heart shatter into a billion pieces.

Percy must've seen my face, and read my mind. He pulls me into the alley, cupping my face with his hands.

"I'm sure you wanted your turn too, don't you?" he says, his face only inches from mine.

"Oh Zeus, of course I do." I whispered, and closed the space between us.

And, just for your information, we never got to dinner that night.

**And, there was the epilogue! I hope you like it. Thank you so much for reading! I would really appreciate it if you review, it warms my heart so much. You guys inspire to write more. Please comment, rant, anything! I will miss writing this story soo much. Until next time!**

**-Meg (Yes, I named one twin after me) **


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**For those of you who are confused, Alti is the PERCY LOOK ALIKE, while Meg is the ANNABETH look alike. BUT, if you noticed, I switched their attitudes. **

**Alti is the smart one, like her mother and Meg is the water-loving like her father. **

**I guess a child can't take both their looks and personality from only one parent, right? According to some of my lessons in Biology, the maternal and paternal genes cross over sometimes, the traits somewhat 'trading' or 'mixing up' which is why they don't get all their traits from only their mom or dad. **

**So yeah, enough about Biology. =))) **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY, IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! PERCABETH RULES. LET US ALL NOW WAIT PATIENTLY FOR THE MARK OF ATHENA AND THE SEA OF MONSTERS MOVIE. HEHE. THANKS FOR READING! UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS. **

**-Meg **


End file.
